Harry Potter y el nuevo comienzo
by vampirella McHany
Summary: Llega un nuevo curso y con él una nueva profesora con un pasado que ocultar. Nuevos amigos y viejos enemigos ¿que más quieren? Amor a pares, acción por un tubo, vampiros locos y unos parientes a los que preferirías no conocer.
1. Chapter 1

hola, este será mi primer ff (de muchos espero) si este trasto me deja editarlo

Los personajes de JK no me pertenecen...bla bla bla... excepto el trío de chifladas y algunos parientes de estas disfruten

CAPITULO 1

Todo empezó una tarde de Julio en la que Harry leía la última carta de Hermione quejándose de su infructuoso viaje con Vicktor Krum

debido a cierta señorita llamada Elvira que compartía cierto pasado con Vicktor que no era tan pasado... "Ni siquiera he visitado una sola biblioteca" se lamentaba.

Harry posó la carta y miró al techo, ya le habían advertido a Hermione que algo olía a huevos podridos con ese Krum pero la cosa ya

no tenía remedio.

Así estaba Harry en sus cavilaciones cuando, al mirar de reojo la ventana vio un camión de mudanzas en el nª3 de Privet Drive, es decir,

justo en frente de su casa. Harry estaba muy excitado unos nuevos vecinos podían significar el fin de la rutina. Mientras trataba de

asomarse a la ventana para contemplar a los nuevos vecinos apareció tío Vernon, el cual no pareció muy contento de que Harry hubiera

visto ya el camión de mudanzas. Vernon carraspeó fuertemente para hacerse notar:

-veo que ya has visto el camión ¿no?

-si

-Y supongo que querrás saber quienes son los nuevos vecinos ¿verdad?

-si

-me lo temía... verás los nuevos vecinos son los Srñes McHany y sus hijas, el Sñr McHany es el principal accionista de mi empresa y

mañana tenemos una comida de negocios junto con toda la familia, yo contaba con que tu te quedarías encerrado en tu cuarto pero de

alguna manera el Sñr McHany ya sabe de tu existencia así que bajarás, harás acto de presencia y desaparecerás ¿entendido?

-si, tío Vernon

-Y una cosa más, los Sñrs McHany son muy sensibles con estos temas de tus cosas raras, si pasa algo anormal no comerás hasta el mes

que viene ¡me oíste!

-si, tío Vernon

Harry se quedó tumbado en la cama después de que su tío Vernon se hubiera ido pues no conseguía dormir, temblaba solo de pensar

quienes serian los nuevos vecinos, temía que siendo amigo de los Dursley fuesen unos clones sin cerebro él gordo y malhumorado, ella

cuellilarga y cotilla y dos versiones femeninas de Dudley, luego tembló aún más ¿y si los nuevos vecinos eran los Malfoy con un

seudónimo? Harry sintió un escalofrío no quería que ningún mago viera el penoso estado en que vivía y menos ningún slitherin. Harry

durmió intranquilo y a la mañana siguiente al ver los camiones de mudanza su estomago se revolvió aún más.

A la hora de comer Harry era pura gelatina de los nervios, observó a los dursley llevaban la misma ropa que cuando llegó tía marge hace 3 años y él se veía ridículo con un viejo esmoquin de su tío.

Por fin dio la una pero nadie apareció pasaron 5 minutos 10... pero nadie aparecía, por fin a 25 sonó el timbre harry, mandado por su tío

fue a abrir: mil veces agradeció al cielo por ser él, el primero que vio a la hermosa muchacha entrar por la puerta.

Aquella chica era la más linda que harry había visto nunca: Alta sin parecer una jirafa, delgada sin pasar por enferma y tenía los ojos tan

azules como el agua cristalina de un lago. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa y mientras Harry la miraba embelesado durante lo que pareció

un milenio se fijó en que había algo en ella que le sonaba familiar, quizá fuera el pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta las costillas o sus ropas

(falda a cuadros y camisa blanca de lino) pero cuanto más la miraba más seguro estaba Harry de haberla visto antes y más seguro estaba

de que le iba a traer problemas pues como decía su padrino Sirius: las más guapas son también las más peligrosas.

Por fin alguien se interpuso entre los dos, tío vernon empezaba a impacientarse y fue el primero en hablarle a la chica:

-soy Vernon Dursley-se presentó

-hola- saludó ella alegremente-soy Vanesa McHany, mis padres se retrasarán un poco porque uno de los camiones de mudanza se ha

perdido y como aún no ha llegado tendrán que esperar todavía un rato pero mi madre les envía pastel de arándanos junto con sus

disculpas-mientras repetía todo este discurso que parecía haber preparado con antelación no dejaba de sonreír y mirar disimuladamente

a Harry quien empezaba a sentirse incómodo

-muchas gracias por el pastel-dijo vernon-permíteme que te presente a mi esposa petunia

-encantada

-un placer Vanesa

-y a mi hijo dudley

-hola dudley-dijo-veo que tu tío no mentía eres un hombrecito muy guapo

Dudley enrojeció, aunque harry no se extrañó, si alguien como Vanesa le hubiera dicho que era un hombrecito muy guapo también se

hubiera puesto rojo. En ese momento estornudó recordando a todos que aún estaba allí

-a sí-dijo vernon sin disimular que se había olvidado del chico-este es mi sobrino Harry, durante el invierno no lo veras porque está

recluido es el colegio san bruto para delincuentes juveniles en terapia anti-violencia

-lo sé-dijo Vanesa tan alegre como antes-tenemos celdas conjuntas

Ante el silencio espectral que se formó añadió rápidamente-es broma- todos alabaron la gracia salvo Harry que no le gustaba ser el

motivo de ningún chiste y ya estaba deseando que lo mandasen para su cuarto.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado pues acto seguido aparecieron los padres de Vanesa y todos se sentaron a la mesa y él pudo marcharse

a su cuarto, pero en vez de eso decidió espiar desde las escaleras a los McHany pues el padre era calvo y agradable y la madre bajita y

divertida y por alguna extraña razón le recordaban a los Weasley. Así estaba Harry en sus meditaciones cuando vio un destello verde

que salía del baño, muerto de curiosidad y asegurándose de que no le veían ir hacia el baño Harry se aventuró con precaución sin darse

cuenta de que en ese mismo instante Vanesa se levantaba de la mesa e iba en la misma dirección.

Cuando llegó al baño lo único que encontró fue una pequeña serpiente de apenas un metro que dormitaba en la taza, mientras Harry

trataba de despertarla un grito detrás de él que casi le rompe los tímpanos le devolvió a la realidad: Vanesa le había visto tratando de

conversar con la serpiente y ahora iría a contárselo a los dursley. Harry trató de explicarse pero ella ya había salido corriendo en

dirección a la cocina, cuando llego harry, Vanesa estaba abrazada a su padre sollozando y vernon, rojo de ira, a punto de decir algo

cuando Vanesa dejó de sollozar para decir-encima harry estaba hablando con ella-

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, vernon no dejaba de pegar alaridos y petunia trataba de disimular ofreciendo café mientras dudley

ocultaba su risa.

Rápidamente vernon mandó a harry a su cuarto no sin antes mandarle que le mostrara a Vanesa el baño del segundo piso pues ya no se

atrevía a entrar en el del primero.

Mientras subían Vanesa preguntó-¿es ese tu cuarto?

-si-admitió-el baño está más allá

Pero para sorpresa de harry Vanesa no fue hacia el baño sino hacia su cuarto entró y se asomó a la ventana como esperando a alguien

-¿que haces?-le preguntó harry

-espero a alguien-respondió secamente

Harry no sabia que pensar hacia un minuto lo había metido en un atolladero y ahora se metía tan tranquila en su cuarto, la cabeza se le lió

aún más cuando vio a Vanesa abrazando la serpiente que hacia un momento estaba en el baño

-¿quien eres?-preguntó desconfiado

-¿tan difícil te es recordar un nombre?

-no, pero porque voy a creer que es tu verdadero nombre

-¿y porque no? tus tíos no me conocen y viniendo con mis padres no podía aparecer con otro ¿o es que tu te presentas a los muggles

con otro nombre que no es harry potter?

Harry la miró asombrado

-sí, se quien eres por eso estoy aquí, por eso toda mi familia está aquí, extraoficialmente claro, dumblendore quiere que todo esto sea

confidencial por si el ministerio se mete a dar problemas

Harry seguía sin poder hablar y cada vez estaba más liado

-si no me crees-añadió-envía tu lechuza y pregunta por mí

Acto seguido se apartó dejando pasar a hedwing y pig que traían sus regalos de cumpleaños.

Ella se le acercó y le dijo -felicidades "manito"

-¿"manito"?

-significa colega-dicho esto le guiñó un ojo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry se tumbó en la cama pensando en todo lo que había descubierto -o sea que dumblendore piensa que estoy en peligro ¿o es solo

para vigilarme?

No estando seguro de Vanesa ni de sus intenciones decidió hacerla caso y enviar sendas cartas a ron y hermione preguntando por ella.

Poco después de haberlas enviado se sintió soñoliento y se tumbó en la cama a pesar de que solo eran las 3:30 y se durmió con la

serpiente enrollada sobre su mesilla de noche.

Una voz aguda y silbante lo despertó:

-oye chaval, espabila que te llaman

Harry no recordaba que pasaba hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a la serpiente apoyada sobre su estómago que no paraba de darle

toquecitos con la cola para despertarle

-eh Houston ¿algún problema¿Espabilaste ya?

-¿para que me despiertas?-gruñó Harry

-porque desde hace un rato alguien te está llamando a gritos

-¡que!

Harry bajó rápidamente las escaleras temiendo la reprimenda de tío vernon

-¿donde estabas?-preguntó malhumorado

-me dormí

-¿a estas horas? no a mi no me engañas algo raro hacías seguro

-solo meditaba

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre el hecho de que Vanesa fura una bruja ¡uy!

Harry lamentó más que nunca no saber tener la boca cerrada pues la cara de tío vernon pasó en 0,0001s de estar normal a estar rojo de

ira

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO EN MI PRESENCIA!SABES LO QUE ODIO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS CON

RESPECTO A TU ANORMALIDAD Y ENCIMAS ACUSAS A ESA POBRE MUCHACHA DE SER OTRA ANORMAL

CUANDO LA CHICA TE A ESTADO DEFENDIENDO DICIENDO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NADIE HABLE CON LAS

SERPIENTES Y QUE SE LO TENIA QUE HABER IMAGINADO ¡SUBE AHORA MISMO A TU CUARTO Y NO QUIERO

QUE VUELVAS A SALIR HASTA QUE TENGAS QUE MARCHARTE A ESE COLEGIO TUYO DE BICHOS RAROS!

Harry no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces y corrió cuanto pudo hasta llegar a su cuarto pero una vez allí le esperaba otra

desagradable sorpresa pues aun seguía la serpiente que resultó ser de lo más pesada:

-no deberías haber hablado tanto, y tendrías que haberte arreglado el pelo y no llevarle la contraria ¿y si sabes que odia todo lo respecto

frente a tu "anormalidad" para que dijiste nada?

-¿no vas a callar ni un minuto?-dijo Harry al cabo de un buen rato-empieza a dolerme la cabeza y ni siquiera sé de donde has salido

-perdona mi grosería- dijo la serpiente agachando la cabeza-permíteme que me presente soy margarita, marga para los amigos, mascota,

consejera y amiga la señorita McHany. Yo ya sé quien eres tú aunque tus credenciales dejan mucho que desear

-¿que?

-que eres un busca problemas siempre metiéndote ande no te llaman

-mira quien fue a hablar: te metes en mi baño, luego en mi cuarto ¿y ahora pretendes darme lecciones de buenos modales? no t pases

-no te exasperes la táctica del baño fue solo una pantomima con el único fin de llegar hasta ti sin levantar sospecha

-¿y me lo tengo que creer?

-como quieras pero si no vas a tratarme con un poco de respeto me voy

Acto seguido salió por la ventana y Harry se dio cuenta otra vez de que había hablado demasiado se había ido el único ser con el que

hablar ahí encerrado; por suerte para Harry la respuesta de ron llegó rápida. Así decía:

_Claro que sé quienes son los McHany mi padre trabaja en el ministerio y el señor McHany es uno de los mejores aurores que _

_existen además su mujer trabajó varios años en el control de criaturas mágicas, no se mucho sobre las hijas pero estoy seguro _

_de que al menos una de ellas es adoptada no me preguntes cuál._

_Ron_

_P.D. Mi hermano Charlie dice que cuando quieres conocer a una mujer lo primero que debes hacer es registrar su cuarto o _

_hablar con su madre una de dos, pero me han dicho que la señora McHany tiene muy mal genio así que ojo_

La carta de Hermione tardó más en llegar pero una vez la leyó comprendió por qué: Le había elaborado toda una biografía de los padres

de Vanesa Harry no podía creerse que sus padres aparecieran en tantos libros y nadie supiera nada de ella, por lo menos le alivió saber

que el matrimonio luchó contra voldemort desde un principio y aunque fuera el señor McHany uno de los aurores que capturó a Sirius

Harry se alegró de que creyeran en su inocencia.

A pesar de esto seguía sin saber nada de Vanesa ni de su hermana (si es que existía) y decidió investigar por sí mismo cada vez que ella

apareciera, lo cual era fácil de adivinar porque dudley armaba un escándalo cada vez que ella aparecía.

Tras varios días sin descubrir nada nuevo decidió hacer caso a ron y espiar su cuarto esa misma madrugada.

bueno hasta aquí al primer cap espero que les gustara y prepárense para el segundo porque Harry va a descubrir algo que lo va a traer de cabeza todo el curso.Besotesssss


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo cap, la verdad es que he actualizado muy rápido no sé cómo haré con los demás así que pido paciencia. Gracias.

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen... bla bla bla excepto el trio de chaladas y algunos parientes

CAPITULO 2

Harry se vistió a las dos de la mañana dispuesto a descubrir todo lo que ocultara el cuarto de Vanesa. Se aseguró de que todos dormían en casa y tras comprobar desde el primer piso que todas las habitaciones coincidían con el n4 de privet drive trepó por una enredaderas que había hasta lo que seria su cuarto. Por suerte para él las enredaderas eran fuertes, pues apenas veía donde ponía los pies una vez arriba tampoco vio gran cosa, una cama con una colcha azul, varios montones de libros y un montón de ropa en el suelo, a simple vista parecía el cuarto de una persona normal. Entonces oyó una voz que hizo que se le helara la sangre

-hola harry ¿te gusta como he decorado mi cuarto?

Harry miró tras de sí, Vanesa lo miraba fijamente y tenia cara de pocos amigos, cuando harry se atrevió a desviar la mirada se fijó en que Vanesa levitaba a varios metros de altura sin necesidad de escoba, antes de que harry dijera nada ella ya lo había metido de un empujón en su cuarto.

Harry temblaba de arriba abajo Vanesa cada vez parecía más enfadada y la forma en que lo miraba hacia que a cada momento tuviera más miedo. Harry trató de calmarse pero los pósters de su habitación daban casi tanto miedo como ella y el hecho de hubiera un montón de cuchillos ocultos entre la ropa no eran de ayuda, para empeorar las cosa margarita (la serpiente) no dejaba de repetir -metepatas, metepatas- con una sonrisa burlona (si es que las serpientes sonreían) y desde el techo un murciélago lo observaba como con ganas de zampárselo.

Después de varios minutos, que a harry le parecieron horas, decidió aprovechar que Vanesa estaba de espaldas para emprender una huida a la desesperada, en ese momento alguien gritó -que se escapa- rápidamente Vanesa se dio la vuelta y de una patada lo derribó contra el suelo apoyando sus rodillas en el pecho de harry y agarrándole al tiempo por las muñecas. Debido al golpe, y al hecho de que ella descargara todo su peso sobre é,l hizo que a Harry le dolieran las costillas y le costase respirar. A pesar de todo todavía pensaba con claridad.

Empezó a temer de verdad a Vanesa que ahora se la aparecía como en las enciclopedias cuando explicaban que los grandes cazadores como leones o tigres jugaban con sus presas antes de matarlas, ante esta idea Harry se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de escapar pero solo consiguió cansarse aun más y que pareciera que Vanesa lo encontrara divertido. Cuando ya no pudo más y aceptó el hecho de que fuera a matarle Harry vio algo que hizo que casi se desmayara del miedo, los colmillos de Vanesa crecían rápidamente hasta hacerse el doble de grandes que el resto de sus dientes

Vanesa se acerco a su cuello lentamente y cuanto mas se acercaba a harry más seguro estaba este de su inminente muerte. Cada vez mas nervioso harry forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas pero Vanesa no reaccionó. Seguro de que ya saboreaba su sangre Harry cerró los ojos y deseó que acabase deprisa.

Al contrario de lo que harry esperaba, Vanesa se acerco a su oído y susurró:

-¿nadie te dijo que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Harry abrió los ojos, Vanesa ya no estaba encima de él sino sentada en la cama mirándose en un espejo de mano. Harry se palpó el cuello: ni herida, ni sangre. Vanesa no le había mordido.

A pesar del miedo que aun tenía metido en el cuerpo se atrevió a preguntar

-¿no vas a morderme?

-chaval-dijo sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo-me muero de hambre pero dumbledore dijo protegerte de cualquiera, incluso de mi misma y no me gustaría verle enfadado.

-y entonces ¿todo el numerito de ahora?

-dumbledore no dijo nada sobre las bromas pesadas y pensé que te lo merecías después de venir a espiarme

-yo...-harry no sabia como replicar

-olvídalo, ya da igual, sabia que vendrías tarde o temprano supongo que tendrás mil preguntas

-si

-pues yo no te las voy a contestar porque no se nada, dumbledore les pidió a mis padres que vinieran aquí y te vigilaran fin, y como no quieras que te cuente la historia de mi vida ya te estas volviendo para tu casa

-si que quiero

-¿que?

-cuéntame la historia de tu vida

-¿en serio?

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer-mintió Harry ya que en realidad tenía curiosidad por aquel ser que tan familiar se le hacía

-bueno, te contare lo que he ido averiguando, como habrás deducido soy la hermana adoptada (gracias al infierno porque no aguanto a ese monstruo de samantha y no me imagino teniendo unos hijos que pudieran parecerse a ella) mi padre era un vampiro en verdad peligroso que se enamoro de una bruja, huyeron juntos y se "casaron".cuando el amor se acabó y el negándose a aceptarlo "obligó" a mi madre a matarlo y a mi me dejo con los mchany que eran viejos amigos suyos luego desapareció y nadie volvió a saber de ella.(esta es una versión abreviada claro)

-vaya-dijo harry entristecido recordando que él tampoco conoció a sus padres

-no te preocupes, nunca les conocí-dijo-así que no puedo echarles de menos.

A Harry le pareció que aquello tenía y no tenía sentido a la vez lo que se le hizo muy raro.

-¿y los mchany¿Eran los únicos amigos que tenían?

-yo que sé, nunca me importó demasiado, ni cuando encontré a mi verdadera familia

-¿los encontrastes¿Y porqué estás aquí?

-porque lo McHany son muy simpáticos y aunque nunca he sentido especial apego por ellos sabía el peligro de esto y me vine sin dudar

-¿tienes amigos?

-aparte de un montón de vampiros medio locos con los que a veces me topo, dew y eli son mis únicas amigas, te caerán bien, aunque tiene mucha afición alas bromas pesadas

Harry estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta cuando Vane se dio cuenta de que amanecía

-largo enano-dijo Vane impaciente

-¿por qué, eres la única con quien he podido hablar

-amanece-

-¿y que¿Te convertirás en polvo?

-ja ja-Vanesa le dio una fuerte colleja-tengo trabajo y a ti te pueden ver, hay muchos por acá que madrugan

A pesar de sus quejas Vanesa echó a harry por fin y le ayudó a volver a su cuarto poco antes de desaparecer calle arriba.

Harry se tumbó en su cama y se alegró de que el verano terminara pronto, había cierto sobrentendimiento con Vanesa que hacia que se pusiera nervioso.

Hasta aquí el segundo cap. en el siguiente Harry volverá a Howarts y el viaje también será movidito. Besos. ¡dejen rewies!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Harry aun no muy seguro de las intenciones de Vanesa decidió esconderse cada vez que ella apareciera, lo cual, adivinaba fácilmente con el espectáculo que daba dudley a su llegada.

A pesar de esconderse, Vane a menudo se colaba por su cuarto y harry acabó perdiéndole el miedo, lo que ahora temía era que se le estaban pegando sus costumbres como la de irritar a Marga por las buenas o a quien fuera.

Por suerte para Harry el final del verano llegó pronto y con la promesa de que Ron compraría sus libros pudo prepara su baúl sin problemas.

El día antes de salir para el tren harry se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante: ¡¡¡no tenía quien lo llevara a la estación! Marga que para variar se había colado en el cuarto de harry supo que el mameluco (cómo lo llamaba ella) ya se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle:

-Don´t worry-dijo ella alegre

-eh?

-tus tíos llevaran a vane y a sam (samantha, la hermana) a la estación para

Llevarlas al colegio San Nicolas en Edimburgo-miro de soslayo a harry y rió-tus tíos no son muy listos ¿verdad?

-no, la verdad es que no

-o sea...

-¿o sea?

-o sea...

-¿o sea?

-¡dios mira que eres tonto! o sea que si se lo pides no podrán negarse a llevarte ¡si es que es obvio!

-ah-dijo harry sin convicción

Marga soltó un bufido y se marchó, Harry rió para sus adentros, en verdad era divertido vacilar al personal

Tal y como dijo Marga su tío no pudo negarse y al día siguiente a la 10;30 pasadas ya estaban camino de la estación. Una vez allí harry se sorprendió al ver a las hermanas McHany dirigirse al andén 11 estaba a punto de seguirlas cuando encontró a su familia favorita: los weasley, y harry tuvo la sensación de haber sido el único que no había crecido en todo el verano hasta pig, la lechuza de ron, parecía más grande. Ron lo saludó alegremente:

-hola harry! ¡Que bueno encontrarte! ¿Vamos al tren?

-yo...bueno...es q busco a alguien

-a mí?

Hermione había aparecido como de la nada con su insignia de prefecto oculta en la mano

-¿no es genial?-dijo echándola un vistazo

-por supuesto-dijeron harry y ron al tiempo temiendo que hiciese como percy

-¿entramos?-dijo ron cambiando de tema

-claro

Harry no pudo replicar, Hermione le había cogido del brazo y le empujó para adentro


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui va el cap 4, se que en el ultimo no escribi nada pero tampoco creo que importara mucho.

Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no em pertenecen blablabla excepto la loca de Vane y su familia.

CAPITULO 4

Una vez dentro solo encontraron un compartimento medio vacio ocupado por dos personas tapadas hasta la cara con una gran manta y con el sombrero ladeado tapandoles las caras. Ninguno se preguntó quienes eran,aunque harry tenía una ligera sospecha, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que entró Malfoy junto con crabbe y goyle, Harry y Ron en un acto instintivo sacaron las varitas y Hermione se interpuso:

-no, os vais a meter en problemas antes de llegar

-dejeles señorita Granger-dijo una voz fria que inundó toda la sala-deseo saber que nivel de magia poseen sus amigos

Todos se giraron en la dirección de donde venia la voz: las sospechas de harry fueron confirmadas, uno de los que estaban tapados por las mantas era vane que, con una tunica rojo sangre, provocó un escalofrio a toda la sala, incluso a ginny q acababa de entrar y no sabia lo que estaba pasando

Hermione-dijo ginny con la voz entrecortada-los prefectos debeis ir al primer compartimento de alante para que os den instrucciones

Hermione salió del compartimento seguida por ginny, Malfoy, crabbe y goyle.Estos tres ultimos volvieron un segundo después con la palabra imbecil escrita en la frente

-¡quien ha sido!-grito malfoy

-yo-respondió vane con tranquilidad-y mas te vale que te lo dejes si no quieres que me enfade-y mientras decia todo esto puso una sonrisa maligna que ya utilizó contra Harry el dia que este descubrió su secreto

Malfoy se marchó iracundo tratando de ocultarlo con su flequillo.

Una vez se hubo marchado Ron estallo en carcajadas

-muy bueno, muy bueno-repetia agarrandose el abdomen

Harry solo sonrio, habia estado bien pero sabia que ella era capaz de más

-¿como lo has hecho?-pregunto ron secandose las lagrimas de la risa

-eso,eso-corearon Fred y george al unisono mientras entraban en el compartimento-¡en verdad has sido tu la que le ha pegado eso a malfoy en la frente?-dijo george admirado

-¿y como?-vlvio a preguntar fred

-es un hechizo recordatorium,-explico-para poner cosas en la pared y acordarte de ellas

-guau-dijo fred-parece magia muy avanzada

-na no lo es, el hechizo es facil mira solo has...

Vane estaba a punto de explicar como era el hechizo cuando aparecieron Hermione y ginny anunciando que el tren habia llegado a Howarts

-otro dia os lo explico-dijo ella

-milady-dijo george arrodllándose junto a su hermano-por tan buena broma nos inclinamos ante tu sabiduria y quisieramos invitarla a cenar con nosotros

Harry sospechaba que hiban a pedirla ayuda para los artilugios weasley y tembló ante la idea de que la maquiabélica cabeza de vane trabajase en conjunto con la de los gemelos weasley

-gracias-dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia-pero he de declinar pues los profesores no pueden comer en compañía de sus alumnos

y dejandoles con un palmo de narices salio corriendo


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes de JK ni el mundo Harry Poterr me pertenecen blalbalbal escepto un trio de chifladas y alguno sparientes

CAPITULO 5

Harry trato de seguirla con la mirada pero parecia que se habia desvanecido en el aire. Todos salieron sin preocuparse de lo que hacia el otro individuo todavía oculto por la manta.

Una vez dentro Harry olvido sus problemas y se sento tranquilamente en la mesa grifindor hasta que se fijo que no solo era el asiento del profesor d defensa contra las artes oscuras el que estaba vacio sino el de pociones¡el de snape! Harry comentó esto a Ron quien ilusionado pensó que lo mismo estaba enfermo,

-no, no lo esta-corrigió Hermione

-como lo sabes?

-Soy prefecta y Dumblendore me envió una carta explicando que este año iba a haber dos profesores nuevos

-significa eso q este año no veremos ni un dia a snape?

-si

-HURRA!

-Vaya-dijo Dumblendore cortando su discurso-parece que la mesa grinfindor ya sabe que este año no dara clase el profesor snape

Los hurras resonaron por todas las mesas repetidas veces incluso en la de slitherin aunque temian que el nuevo profesor no fuera tan amable con ellos, por fin despues de un buen rato los hurras cayaron y dumblendore pudo continuar

-me enorgullece presentar a la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras Dew Eagle

Todos aplaudieron y Harry se pregunto si esa Dew seria la misma que era amiga de Vane

-Y a la nueva profesora de pociones Vanesa McHany

Aplaudieron pero el asiento estaba vacio, en ese momento entro Vanesa por las puertas del gran comedor

-lo siento-dijo poniendo una sonrisa encantadora-me perdí

Al contrario de lo que Harry creia nadie se rió y Vanesa se sento tranquilamante para levantarse un momento despues cuando dumblendore la volvio a presentar, aunque esta vez muchos slitherin no aplaudieron y algunos de otras mesas tampoco.

Aunque Vanesa seguia sonriendo encantadoramente Harry notó un atisbo de malicia en sus ojos y se fijó en como parecia anotar mentalmente quien no aplaudia, Harry la imitó sin saber muy bien porqué.

Pronto todo fue olvidado con la seleccion de las casas y,como habia predicho ron hacia un momento, una chica morena poco más alta que la mayoria fue enviada sin dudar a slitherin donde Draco la saludó de manera muy afectuosa.

Una vez terminada la cena se dirigieron a sus cuartos donde Harry se tropezó con Vanesa que caminaba en dirección opuesta

-te fijaste en quien no me aplaudió?

-si

-no olvides sus caras darán muchos problemas en especial Sam

-¿donde esta?

-es la nueva slitherin que era más alta que la mayoria de los estudiantes nuevos ¿sabes de quien te hablo?

-si

-pues ojo con ella que te dara muchos problemas

-¿como lo sabes?

-convivir con una persona 13 años hace que lleges a conocerla muy bien

-¿pero y los demás?

Pero Vane ya se perdia entre la multitud sin escuchar a Harry que era empujado en dirección hacia los dormitorios.

Aquella mañana Harry se desperto despejado hasta que durante el desayuno los entregaron los nuevos horarios: nada mejor que empezar con dobles de pociones con Slytherin. Él, Ron y Hermione bajaron rapidamente y se sentaron a esperar la llegada de la nueva profesora cuando se abrio la puerta de golpe y apareció¡Snape!

-no tolerare ni aireos de varita magica ni bobos encantamientos en esta clase-dijo-¡Potter¿donde buscaria si le digo que me traiga un bezoar?

Harry esta vez, si se sabia la respuesta pero antes de que contestase ya habia hecho otra pregunta a otro alumno y así siguió durante diez minutos hasta que se sentó sobre su mesa. Entonces Snape empezó a reir a grandes carcajadas agarrandose el estomago y acto seguido aparecieron dos Snapes más montando el mismo numerito 1/2hora despues los tres Snapes no se podian mover del suelo a causa de la risa y cuando veian la cara palida de algunos alumnos empezaban a reir otra vez con más fuerza, por fin uno de ellos cogió el suficiente aliento para decir

-¿no tienen ahora defensa contra las artes oscuras los de tercero? vamos a asustarles a ellos también!

Rapidamente salieron corriendo pero antes de que ningún alumno reaccionase uno de los Snapes volvio a entrar y dijo

-para mañana os aprendeis el libro entero

Aquel día nadie estaba a salvo los tres Snapes aparecian de cualquier parte dispuestos a asustar a cualquiera, al caer la noche casi todos los alumnos estaban de los nervios y algunos profesores también.

Al dia siguiente por la tarde Harry temblaba al pensar que podrian aparecer tres Gilderoy Lockhart, por suerte o por desgracia aparecieron Dew y Vanesa hablando rapidamente en Francés, parecia que Vanesa le estaba explicando como volver al gran comedor (lo cual resultaba ironico si nos acordamos de que ella fue la primera en perderse o al menos eso dijo) Hermione, que habia hecho de sus viajes a Francia una costumbre y dominaba de manera aceptable el idioma, se acerco tratando de comprender lo que decian, al final casi acabó por meterse entre las dos pues le costaba seguir el ritmo de la conversación fue en ese momento cuando ambas reaccionaron

-Buenos días soy la profesora Dew Eagle, ella es la profesora Vanesa-añadió- lo que visteis ayer fue un ejemplo de lo que se puede hacer con artes oscuras, y yo os enseñaré a combatirlas-ante esto ultimo Vane no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada e hizo ademán de irse cuande Dew continuó-hoy empezaremos con los vampiros

Vane se dio la vuelta y le soltó un codazo a Dew

-perdón, hoy empezaremos con los zombies, lo primero que debeis saber...

-bueno me las piro-interrumpió Vane-cualquier cosa me buscas

-hecho

Ante la familiaridad con la que se hablaban Harry dió por sentado que era la Dew de la que le hablo Vane y sospechaba que podría ser uno de los tres Snapes del dia anterior y si sus calculos no le fallaban los otros dos debian haber sido la propia Vane y su otra amiga Eli, Harry sintió hervir algo en su interior el primer día ya había estado dando guerra y parecia que el curso no iba a mejorar, aunque tuvo que admitir que había sido muy ingenioso

* * *

Cualquiera que em viese diria que tengo que estar muy aburrida porque nadie me manda un solo review pero segun este trasto a alguien le interesa mi historia asiq yo sigo aunque solo sea por mi terquedad (agardecere cualquier review aunque solo sea para darme la enhorabuena por mi paciencia o p)  



	6. Chapter 6

los personajes de JK no me pertencen blablabla bueno, ya sabeis todo ese rollo de los derechos de autor

CAPITULO 6

Esa misma semana en la siguiente clase de pociones Neville no se atrevió a ir y la entrada de Vane fue tan espectacular como la primera, de alguna manera hizo estallar la puerta que aterrizó en el otro lado de la habitación

-por eso nunca se debe mezclar puas de puercoespín con apio ¿me sigues?-se oyó que le decia a alguien que permanecía oculto fuera del aula-vete a mi labo y pilla lo que necesites, te veo luego.

Vane se dirigió a la clase

-Dew necesita cierta cosas para arreglase el pelo-aclaró-¿alguien se aprendió el libro?

Hermione fue la unica que levantó la mano y Vane la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo y se obligó a recomponer su compostura antes de hablar

-pues guapa me has hecho perder dos galeones y diez puntos a tu casa-estaba claro que no había recuperado toda su compostura- ¿pero te creiste que iba en serio¿quien se aprende un libro de un dia para otro?-preguntó no solo a ella sino a toda la clase.

Harry vió como Hermione se ponia colorada de la verguenza mientras no paraba de insultarla y de preguntarse para que dijo entonces nada. Harry no sabia si vane la había oido pero hizo como que no y les escribió una poción en la pizarra para que preparasen en esa clase.

En esa misma clase Vane le llamó varias veces la atención a Hermione por seguir llamándola señorita McHany cuando había dejado bien claro que la llamasen Vanesa o solo Vane

-Vas a conseguir que me sienta vieja-le recriminó una de las veces

A la hora de comer Hermione estaba que saltaba

-tranquila, seguro que no va en serio eso de que nos quite diez puntos por aprenderte un libro-trató de animarla Harry

Los tres miraron hacia el reloj de la casa griffindor que ya estaba por detras de Slytherin y Rawvenclaw

-seguro que no te a quitado los diez puntos-dijo Ron

-Pues sí que lo he hecho-dijo una voz q pasó detras de ellos

Harry la siguió y la retuvo

-¿como puedes ser así?

-¿así como?

-primero, hace los deberes y la quitas diez puntos luego te trata con respeto y la recriminas, una cosa son las bromas pesadas y otra muy distinta esto ¡te estas pasando!

-primero yo no mandé aprenderos el libro no sabeís quien era cada Snape y me ha hecho perder dos galeones por lista y luego cuando le digo que haga una cosa me hace la contraria yo creo que se tiene merecidos los diez puntos menos

-estás exagerando, solo trataba de ser respetuosa

-¡que respetuosa ni que ocho cuartos! me trata de usted porque hace lo mismo con todo los profesores no me tiene ningún respeto

-claro que sí

-si el respeto que se tiene cuando se tiene miedo al castigo o se busca una recompensa, pero eso no es auténtico respeto. En este colegio de niñatos el único que me respetas eres tú Harry

-¿yo?

-sí, tú, porque eres el único que tienes en cuenta lo que digo y lo que pienso

Ante esto Harry no supo que contestar

-mira harry-dijo ya mas calmada- te explicaré una cosa estás en quinto tienes muchos retos por delante y estoy seguro de que los superarás sin problemas y tu amigo Ron también pero Hermione no, vive encerrada en sus libros y no vive la vida, hace de un grano de arena una montaña mírala como está por diez simples puntos yo acabo de perder dos galeones y aquí sigo, esa chica necesita alguien que la espabile.

Harry la miró entre extrañado y admirado, si era verdad que frustraba perder puntos pero esa vez solo habia perdido diez pero estaban a principio de curso y eran faciles de recuperar. Viendole en estas cavilaciones Vane decidió dejarle.

-Intenta que entre en razón-le dijo antes de marcharse

Mientras veía como se marchaba se fijó en una chica que parecia de su edad con el pelo negro y gafas cuadradas que la esperaba en la mesa de los profesores

-¿como la habrán dejado subir?-se preguntó y mientras pensaba esto otro pensamiento se coló sin avisar en su cabeza-es muy guapa ¿de donde habrá salido?

Al carecer de estas respuestas volvió con Ron y Hermione para explicarles su conversación con Vanesa

A medida que pasaban los dias la relación entre Vane y Hermione empeoraba y Harry cada vez veía más a menudo a la misteriosa chica que decidió llamar "la misteriosa chica griffindor" pues siempre llevaba una tunica de griffindor aunque nunca la hubiesen visto por allí .Por fin un día decidió ir a hablarla pero al hacercarse a ella está se alejó y cuanto más intentaba alcanzarla Harry, más corria ella hasta que se metió en una habitación

-bien ahora no tiene escapatoria-pensó y entró sin pensarselo dos veces.

Una vez dentro no vió a nadie era simplemente un aula vieja con un par de sillas y algunas mesas. De repente salió de las sombras la misteriosa chica griffindor que salió de aquella habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí haciendola desaparecer nada más cerrarse. Harry estaba atrapado.

Harry trató de mantener la calma, pero no había manera de escapar:la puerta había desaparecido, ningún hechizo servía y por más que gritaba nadie le contestaba. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y a desesperarse, no paraba de dar vueltas a la habitación y a cada minuto le parecia que la habitacion se hacía más y más pequeña pero no lo soñaba, la habitación encogía a cada segundo haciendo que le faltara oxigeno que respirar, sintiéndose cansado y comenzando a verlo todo borroso Harry finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

-Harry, Harry ¡despierta por favor!-gritaba Hermione

-¡mira, parece que vuelve en sí!-

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Harry

-En la enfermeria-le explicó Ron- Vane y Dew te encontraron desmayado en mitad de un pasillo

-Que casualidad-refunfuñó Hermione

-¿Y ahora dónde están?

-En cuanto te dejaron aquí salieron corriendo,

-¿Por qué será?-volvió a murmurar Hermione

-¿Y nadie sabe dónde están?

-no

-¿Y la chica de la que te hablé?

-nadie sabe quién es, ni siquiera han oido hablar de ella

-¿Vane y Dew tampoco?

-no

Harry suspiró "¿se lo habría imaginado? Parecia que solo él la veía y nadie sabía nada de ella pero ¿como sabían que alguien no les había mentido¿se estaría volviendo loco? Trató desechar esa idea recordando que no era la primera vez que podía ver y oir cosas que los demás no "

-Harry-le interrumpió Hermione-sé lo que piensas, y no te preocupes, siempre has tenido razón en estas cosas, yo confio en tí y sé que todo se arreglará

-si no te canses-añadió Ron- como Charlie dice: Ellas siempre vuelven.

Harry rió, le gustaba ver a Ron imitando a sus hermanos. En ese momento apareció la señora Pomfrey que hechó a Ron y Hermione y mandó a Harry a dormir.

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo cuando se despertó sobresaltado no estaba seguro de lo que había oido pero estaba seguro de que había alguien más en la enfermería, miró a todos lados pero no vió a nadie, estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando vió a Vanesa en un rincón mirando impacientemente la hora y dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Harry no estaba seguro de si soñaba pues la veía extrañamente tránslucida, pero cuando se iba levantar a hablar con ella apareció la extraña chica griffindor. Harry se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza pero dejó lo justo para poder ver lo que hacían: parecían discutir, Vane gesticulaba mucho los brazos y la otra chica se divertía imitándola y poniéndola más nerviosa hasta que la señaló la cama de Harry y le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Entonces la misteriosa chica cogió un pequeño paquete y se acercó a la cama de Harry, este inmediatamente se tapó del todo y cerró los ojos temiendo lo que pudiera pasar. Harry sintió un fuerte perfume de rosas y se atrevió a mirar, la chica estaba dejando el paquete sobre su mesita y se le quedó mirando un momento, Harry no se atrevía a respirar y rezó para que no se diera cuenta de que la espiaban. Un silvido rompió ese momento de tensión, Vane estaba llamando a la chica, a lo que esta respondió sacándole la lengua, hechó un último vistazo y se alejó de Harry, este respiró aliviado al tiempo que las veía desaparecer en el aire, acto seguido se durmió de nuevo.

* * *

lo dicho, yo sigo a mi bola porque se que a alguien le gusta mi historia  



	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Al despertar al día siguiente, Harry se autoconvenció de que todo había sido un mal sueño hasta que vió el paquete envuelto de la noche anterior. Tan pronto como la srña.Pomfrey le permitió salir corrió a hablar con Ron y Hermione, ambos miraron interesados el regalo:

-¿por qué no lo has abierto aún?-preguntó Ron

-me da cosa...¿y si es algo peligroso?

-viniendo de "esa", no me extrañaria-le advirtió Hermione

-no te pongas así Hermione-la recriminó Ron-Vane nunca ha hecho daño a Harry -¿no recuerdas que han sido vecinos en el verano?

-¿Y si todo es un truco¿Y si solo quería hacer que confiaramos en ella para atacar a Harry desprevenido¿Y si es aliada de Voldemort?

-No digas eso ni en broma-dijo Ron sin poder reprimir un excalofrio-Dumblendore confía en ella y es una buena profesora, solo dices eso porque te corrige en clase y te fastidia no ser una sabelotodo que se cree hasta más inteligente que los profesores

Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían Harry se había ido a un rincón y abrió el paquete: era un viejo juego de ajedrez con las piezas de nácar azul y jade que a pesar del uso no habían perdido el brillo de las piedras semi-preciosas. Harry lo miró maravillado "¿cómo nadie había podido permitirse comprar ese juego¿Y como habían podido permitirse regalarselo¿Sería un error?"De sus cavilaciones le sacó Neville que no pudo evitar una exagerada exclamación al verlo

-¡Dios mío Harry¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Fue un regalo-dijo Harry sin pensar

-¿De quién?

-No tenía tarjeta-mintió Harry apretando en su puño un trozo de pergamino en el que estaba escrito:"Perdona el retraso, sabemos que Julio ya pasó pero es lo mismo, esperemos que te guste y un día te atrevas a retarnos. Firmado: Vane, Dew y Eli."

Antes de que nadie dijera nada más Harry subió corriendo a su cuarto y cerró el dosel de su cama

Mientras estaba en su cama Harry se hacía más y más preguntas "¿porqué ahora¿sería para pedir disculpas por la encerrona que casi acaba con él¿en verdad estaban arrepentidas?"Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, antes de que Ron subiera a hablar con él bajó rápidamente dispuesto a encontrar a cualquiera de las tres y pedirles explicaciones, pero por más vueltas que dió no encontró a ninguna, parecía que se hubieran evaporado en el aire. Para lo único que sirvió el paseito fue para enterarse de que el día de Halloween había una salida para Hosmegeade que Harry celebró con alegria pues significaria un poco de paz y hasta entonces su cabeza solo estuvo ocupada en planear la salida con Ron y Hermione.

Por fin llegó el esperado día y Harry respiró aliviado de poder librarse un rato de las bromas de Draco, y Sam que ahora se habían convertido en inseparables y no hacían otra cosa que burlarse de Harry y cualquiera que se les pusiera a tiro. Pero la salida a Hosmegeade no iba a ser tan tranquila como Harry deseaba pues durante un buen rato tuvo que aguantar las burlas de los Slitherin y ya por fin, más que arto decidió subir hasta la casa de los gritos con Ron y Hermione decidido a descansar un rato. Allí estaban tan tranquilos los tres hasta que apareció de la oscuridad una figura pequeña que Harry reconoció

-¿Que haces aquí Eli?

-De que te conoce?-preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad

-De nada-se excusó Eli-me habrá confundido con otra

-No resulta muy convincente-respondió la voz

-Da lo mismo Reivaj ¡tenemos que acabar con ellos!

Una veintena de mortífagos salieron de la oscuridad lanzando diversos hechizos que evitaron como pudieron hasta esconderse en la cripta de un cementerio al que no sabian como habían llegado pero en ese momento tampoco les importó mucho teniendo en cuenta que habían despistado a los mortifagos. Pasados unos minutos ya habían recuperado el aliento y se atrevieron a explorar el cementerio, apenas habían andado unos metros cuando empezaron a escuchar música.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Ron

-Parece musica de discoteca-dijo Harry

-¡Viene de allá!

Los tres se encaminaron en dirección a la música y a pocos metros encontraron la entrada de una cripta de donde parecía salir la música.

Tras mucho discutir y viendo que en cualquier momento podian aparecer los mortífagos decidieron entrar pensando que sería más dificil encontrarles allí. Una vez dentro confirmaron que era una discoteca pero las espadas que adornaban las paredes y la gran jaula que había en mitad de la pista hizo que se sintieran desconcertados. Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien los observaba y tratando de ocultarse entre la gente les dijó a Ron y Hermione que se acercaran con él a la barra y pidió "lo más fuerte de la casa" como había visto en una película que vio una vez en el colegio.

-Marchando tres "Bloody Cattle"-respondió sonriente la camarera.

Cuando Harry probó la bebida roja que le sirvió la camarera tuvo que hacer innumerables esfuerzos para disimular su cara de asco. Hermione no tuvo la misma entereza y no pudo evitar escupir sobre la camarera el sorbo que había tomado. Los tres se quedaron perplejos sin saber que decir.

-Tranquilos-dijo ella con una risa falsa-estas cosas pasan

Mientras seguía limpiandose algo en ella cambió: los colmillos le crecían rápidamente. Harry sintió un escalofrío y empezó a examinar detenidamente a los clientes.Todos ellos tenían largos colmillos.

-Ron-le llamó Harry casi en susurro-Ron tenemos que irnos

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Ron que ni había probado su vaso

-Estamos en peligro, fíjate en la clientela

-¿Que?

-Son todos vampiros y como se den cuenta de que nosotros no, nos convertiremos en la cena

-Coge a Hermione y vámonos

Harry cogió a Hermione del brazo y tiró de ella cuando la camarera le cogió del hombro y la dijo:

-¿Tan pronto os vais?

Harry quiso huir pero un par de gemelos del tamaño de Hagrid que ya habían cogido a Ron le bloqueaban el paso y le empujaron a una habitación contigua.

La habitación contigua era en realidad una gran cámara llena de ataudes de diferentes tonos y tamaños, y en mitad de ella había tres especialmente grandes sobre un pequeño pedestal rodeado de escaleras. Del del medio salió un vampiro muy alto y muy delgado, con el pelo negro y a lo pincho y grandes gafas de sol.

-¿Quien son estos tres que mi sueño interrumpes así Spaika?-preguntó a la camarera

-Tres mortales, mi señor, que osaron entrar sin permiso-respondió ella

-¿Y por qué les dejastes pasar?

-Al principio no me di cuenta

-¿Tan estúpida eres que no sabes diferenciar a un señor de las tinieblas de un simple mortal?

-Fue un error

-Son demasiados Spaika y estoy empezando a hartarme

-Lo sé, mi señor

-Que no se repita

-No, mi señor

El vampiro salió por completo y bajó la escalinata hasta estar en frente de los tres que seguian aprisionados por los dos gigantes y los examinó detenidamente uno por uno observando con especial interés a Hermione.

-Tim!Taylor!Soltad a la chica.

Sin titubitear obedecieron, ella lo miró desafiante y él sonrió.

-¿Vuestro nombre?

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Yo pregunté primero

-Hermione

-Kurt

-¿Que quieres?

-Muchas cosas ¿Que quieres tú?

-Irme

-¿Y abandonarme?

-Sí

-Pero si acabamos de conocernos ¿No quieres intimar un poco más?

-No

-Eres decidida chica y muy valiente

-Obviamente no sabe dónde se está metiendo-susurró Ron

-Silencio mortales!-gritó para luego dirigirse a Hermione-creo que tú y yo nos entenderemos muy bien ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y charlamos un rato?

Viendo que Kurt la llevaba a otra habitación más pequeña trató de resistirse pero no sirvió de nada Kurt era más fuerte que ella.

Antes de marcharse uno de los gigantes preguntó q q hacian con los otros dos, sin molestarse en mirarles dijo simplemente:

-esperad a que Adrian venga, le pirran los pelirrojos. Desaceos del otro

y desapareció por una puerta de la izquierda.

Antes de que hubiesen dado un sólo paso una pareja de vampiros que se besaba ardientemente apareció por la puerta del pub. Ella llevaba la camisa bajada hasta los hombros y estaba de espaldas a ellos. Cuando uno de los gemelos la llamó la atención sus ojos se encontraron con los de harry

-¡Vane!

-harry!

-¿que haces ak?

-podria preguntarte lo mismo

-yo pregunté primero

-vigilaros

-y voy yo y me lo creo

-no t lo creas-mientras hablaban vane trataba de colocarse la camisa y limpiarse el maquillaje que se le había corrido-aún no me has dicho que hacéis ak

-Ron, Hermione y yo huíamos de los aliados de voldemort y nos metimos en esto

-salir de la sartén para caer en el fuego jaja que mala pata

-mmm

-a propósito ¿dónde está esa repelente de Hermione?

-con un tío que se llama Kurt o algo así

-¡mierda!

-q?

-Kurt es un peligro ¿como dejasteis que se fuera con ella?

-yo...nosotros...

-nada de excusas voy por ella

-y yo que?-el tío con el que se estaba besando hace un minuto todavía estaba allí

-tu que de que?-respondió de mal humor vanesa

-tú y yo teniamos algo entre manos ¿recuerdas?

-cambio de planes

-oye-dijo el tío que se estaba empezando a notar que perdía los papeles-a mí nadie me cambia los planes

-pues yo sí ¡búscate a otro!

-y si te digo que voy a morder a ese moreno-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Harry

-te diría que te voy a cortar los huevos porque ese moreno es mi hermano y al primero que lo toque me lo cargo ¡y eso va por todos!

Todos se quedaron mirando primero a vanesa y después a Harry quien no sabiendo que hacer asintió con la cabeza

Tim y Taylor fueron los primeros en hablar

-¿tienes un hermano?

-que alucine, ya decía yo que me recordabas a ella

-¡Un hermanito¡Que guay!-dijo Spaika-¡Yo quiero uno!

-¿podéis hacerme un favor?-preguntó vanesa

-claro

-¿me lo vigilais a él y al amigo en lo que hablo con Kurt? Es que es especialista en meterse en líos

-como una que yo me seeee-canturreaba Spaika

-¿los vigilais o no?

-sin problemas

-y que Adrian no vea al pelirrojo-gritó mientras desaparecía por la misma habitación por la que desaparecieron Hermione y Kurt.

* * *

como se que nadie va a entender la broma del Bloody cattle se la explico, un bloody mary es ron con zumo de tomate y cattle en ingles es ganado que es como llaman a los vampiros a los mortales y si lo mezclas todo tienes un bloody cattle que es ron con sangre humana (se que es un poco rebuscado pero bueno, me da igual) nos leemos  



	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

La estampa que vió una vez dentro no sorprendió a vane que muchas veces había visto cosas parecidas: Hermione estaba tirada sobre un suelo de piedra al lado de los pies de la cama, tenía parte del uniforme rasgado dejando a la luz un cuerpo que ya no era de niña pero distaba mucho tadavía de ser una mujer, delante de ella Kurt la miraba embobado aunque de vez en cuando hechaba un vistazo a una habitación contigua de la que habían tirado medio tabique para que ambas comunicaran. En ella había una chimenea encendida dos sofas con tapicería negra y una mesa de cristal, parecía que Kurt vigilaba el fuego.

-¡he mariconazo!¿que haces?

-vane!

-kurt!-ambos se abrazaron

-¿que haces ak?

-ir de fiesta.¿tu?

-esta es mi casa

-es verdad ¿que cuentas?

-creo que me enamorado

-tu te enamoras de una tipa diferente cada semana

-pero ahora es distinto ¡mírala! es preciosa y parece un ángel, nunca nada tan repulsivo me pareció tan hermoso

-¿y esos moratones?

-bueno...hay que enseñarles quien manda

-ya

-pero no quiero hacerle más daño del necesario

-kurt...¿cómo te lo explico?

-¿que?-decía mientras volvía a mirarla embelesado

-kurt...¡no quiero que la toques!

-¿¡QUE?

-Es mía y no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella

-¿de qué coño vas?haré lo que me dé la gana

-esta vez no-mientras decia esto cogió a hermione en brazos y la tapó con una manta

-no puedes llevártela ¡la amo!

-se te pasará

-¡NO!-En cuatro zancadas Kurt llegó a la puerta y la cerró

-kurt abre-decía sin soltar a hermione

-no

-te buscaré a otra

-me da igual, la quiero a ella

-olvídala ¡mira!-Vane tiró de un cordón dorado y apareció una chica vestida de asistenta con una camiseta con escote barco, estaba muy pálida y con aspecto de estar totalmente aterrada

-no la quiero

-pues para mí

Mientras decía esto vanei se acercó lentamente a ella y la miró con deseo, no había comido en mucho tiempo y estaba hambrienta. Agarrando a Hermione con la mano izquierda y sentándola sobre esta para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro miró fijamente a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó a ella y de un golpe le rompió la camisa, le pasó la mano delicadamente por todo el torso desnudo y seguidamente por toda la cara acercándose más y más a ella hasta que casi se rozaron y entonces casi en susurro y con los ojos entrecerrados murmuró-hmm...miedo- hechó un último vistazo a Hermione para asegurarse de que estaba desmayada y no se enteraba de nada y mordió a la chica dando pequeños tragos entre los gemidos de la chica.

-jooo-se quejó Kurt como un niño de 8 años-yo también quiero

Vane levantó la vista al cielo con una mirada que decía claramente-este crio puede conmigo- a pesar de todo paró de beber y de un lenguetazo cicatrizó el mordisco, con un ligero movimiento de brazo la sentó en uno de los sofas negros dejándola a merced de Kurt que se abalazó sobre ella sin miramientos.

-jesús que crio-pensó vane mientras se alejaba en silencio aunque lo miraba con ternura recordando que en verdad aún era un crío.

Mientras Kurt seguía a su bola Vane aprovechó para largarse.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron se morian de los nervios pues Tim,Taylor y Spaika se habian largado en cuanto Vane se habia dado la vuelta

-no se lo digas a Vane ¿eh?

-pero tendrán morro-pensó Harry

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Harry a Ron

-¿que entiendes por bien?-le espetó-Nos persiguen los mortifagos, llegamos a este sitio lleno de monstruos, secuestran a Hermione y descubrimos q nuestra profesora es uno de ellos ¿como quieres q esté bien? Hermione tenia razón, ella es un peligro.

-venga ya ¿no ira en serio?¿estás preocupado sólo por eso?-dijo una voz desde la oscuridad

-¿quien ha hablado?-gritó Ron nervioso

Otro vampiro moreno y con el pelo a lo pincho muy parecido al que se había llevado a Hermione apareció de la nada y les hizo una reverencia.

-¿sabes ricura?-dijo mirando fijamente a Ron-lo que cuentas no es nada yo se historias que te pondrían los pelos de punta… y otras cosas.-reprimió una risita y volvió a ponerse serio-pero no quiero preocupar esa cabecita tuya tan mona mejor podemos ponernos a charlar un poco

Ron no dijo nada

-no eres muy hablador ¿eh? Mejor, me gustan calladitos ¿pero supongo que cantar si?¿verdad?¡venga me sé una muy chula!

Antes de que nadie reaccionara empezó a cantar una canción sobre que la vida era una fiesta continua y no dejaba de hechar miraditas a Ron. Cuando terminó comenzó una especie de monólogo sobre lo mucho que adoraba a Audrey Herpbur y lo mucho que le gustaria parecerse a ella.

Harry y Ron empezaban a ponerse muy nerviosos, estaban a punto de ir en busca de Vane cuando la vieron llegar con Hermione en brazos envuelta con una manta y aparentemente desmayada. Con un giro de cabeza Vane les indicó que salieran, iban a obedecerla cuando el vampiro moreno se quedó mirando fijamente a Ron

-¿ya os váis?-le preguntó

-si... es que tenemos un poco de prisa... mira-dijo señalando a Vanesa- nos están esperándo

el vampiro puso cara de resignación y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de nada le dio a Ron un pico en los labios para que no me olvides le dijo antes de que saliera corriendo seguido de Harry y Vane.

Una vez fuera empezó a escupir y a toser con fuerza mientras Vane no paraba de reir

-¡que asco!-decía

-jajajajajaja os lo advertimos-le reprendía Vanesa- dijimos que no te acercaras a Adrian jajaja siente debilidad por los pelirrojos

-¡y yo que sabía!

-haber preguntado

Ron estaba a punto de contestar alguna burrada cuando Hermione abrió lo os ojos

-¿que hay bella durmiente?-le preguntó Vane alegremente

-suéltame

-¿perdón?

-que me sueletes maldita chupasangre no te creas que eres mejor que el otro-dijo Hermoine de mal talante

-tu misma-y la soltó de golpe

-¡Vane!-la riñó Harry

-¿qué?-dijo ella finjiendo inocencia-yo he hecho lo que me ha pedido

Harry no contestó pero se la quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados, Vane bajó la mirada y se alejó en dirección a la cripta

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Harry

-a arreglar vuestros desperfectos, esperad un minuto

Al cabo de un rato volvió con dos copas en la mano (que Harry reconoció como la suyas) y sin que nadie la dijera nada soltó:

-la próxima vez pedis un café ¿ok?

-claro

-¿bebéis café?-preguntó Ron

-sí y en cantidades industriales, la mitad de las personas que habéis visto esta noche son adictos-dijo, al tiempo que sentaba sobre el suelo y se treminaba una de las copas de un trago

-¿personas?-inquirió Hermione

Vane hizo como sino la hubiera oído y miró a Harry que seguía con los brazos cruzados

-¿qué?

-¿no vas a preguntarnos nada?

-¿como qué?

-como que cómo llegamos ahí

-ah-dijo como si acabara de caer en la cuenta-no hace falta ya lo sé todo, os perseguían, os escondísteis y Tim y Taylor os encontraron y os trajeron. Como no quieras tú explicarme algo y decirme porqué os habéis alejado tanto de las calles principales del pueblo no hay más que contar.

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos había acertado de lleno

-¿cómo te has enterado?-la preguntaron

-me lo contó un lindo gatito-dijo ella con misterio para no avergonzarles recordándoles que se lo habían contado ellos mismos hacía unos minutos.


	9. Chapter 9

holaaaaaa, iba a borrar este ff pero como un chico llamado kaito seishiro se tomo la molestia de mandarme un review pos no lo borro XD aki va el cap 9 que se lo dedico al chico que me mando mi primer review XD

CAPITULO 9

Mientras los tres la miraban sin saber qué decir Vane decidió ignorarlos y rebañar con la lengua las últimas gotas que quedaban de su bebida. Mientras, sin que nadie pareciera darse cuenta, un gran felino se les fue acercando poco hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros de ellos y se preparaba para saltar con sus fauces completamente abiertas. Justo en ese momento Vane por fín se dio por vencida y arrojó su copa vacía con resignación. Fue la primera en fijarse en el animal y acto seguido apareció una sonrisa burlona en su cara:

-mirad-dijo-un lindo gatito

Los tres desviaron la mirada en la dirección que estaba señalando y antes de que ninguno hiciera nada por evitarlo el animal saltó transformándose en el aire en una maga bajita y de pelo oscuro, la culpable de que aquel día hubiera sido tan horrible: Eli la misteriosa chica griffindor.

-¡TU!-gritó Harry. Pero antes de que hubiera pronunciado otra palabra ella ya había golpeado a Ron y había hechizado a Hermione dejándola anclada en el suelo. A Vane ni la miró y se dirigió directamente hacia Harry que había sacado temblorosamente su varita pero antes de que ambos se alzaran en duelo Vane agarró la capa de Eli y tiró de ella con suavidad

-Eli, cariño-dijo ella con dulzura-¿has vuelto a olvidar de que bando estamos?

Ambas se quedaron mirando un instante.

-CHIST-contestó ella llevándose un dedo a la boca-creo que me han seguido

Vane alzó un poco la cabeza sin soltarla para afirmar con rotudidez que allí no había ningún mortífago. Eli respiró alivida:

-Uff-dijo dando un resoplido-esto de hacer de topo me crispa los nervios. Recuérdame porqué soy yo la que se juega el pellejo espiándo a Voldemort

-Porque una tiene que vigilar a Voldemort y la otra vigilar a los crios y tú como profesora no das el pego

-¿porqué no?

-no tienes suficiente mal genio

jaja-rió-¿no podrías compartir el tuyo?

-ni hablar es herencia de familia

-que morro tienes

-si tuviera una copa bríndaría por ello... ¡SPAIKA¡SPAIKA!... nada no me oye

-te quedas sin copa

-sí durante los próximos treinta segundos en lo que tú y los enanos desaparecéis, hoy es la fiesta de la resurrección

-¡bien fiesta!

-¿no me has oido? tu no vienes

-¡QUE? soy tu mejor amiga siempre vamos juntas de marcha

-sí pero hoy no puedes

-¿porqué¿Que tiene esta fiesta de distinto a todas las demás a las que hemos ido?

-Es la fiesta de la resurrección y aunque tenga ese nombre todo el que vaya y aún le lata el corazón muy pronto dejará de hacerlo ¿me entiendes?

-¿no podemos ir a emborracharnos tu y yo a otro lugar?

-tengo que ir obligatoriamente, soy el maestro de ceremonias

-osea: el carnicero que desmenbrará a todos esos inocentes por el simple hecho de que es su deber

-exacto

-¿y mientras yo que hago?

-pregúntale a alguno de estos si quieren jugar al ajedrez o leete un libro pero no salgas del colegio, es más, no salgas ni de la torre Griffindor

Harry se frotó los oidos para ver si había oído bien ¿la torre Grifindor¿iba Vane a meter en su cuarto a esa psicópata que hacía un minuto las había atacado y que colaboraba con Voldemort? Buscó una mirada de comprensión por parte de Ron o Hermione, pero ambos estaban atados al suelo y no podían mover la cabeza.

Vane soltó a Ron y Hermione y les ayudó a levantarse pero Hermione rechazó su mano fríamente.

-Vale ye voy tarde-dijo Vane mirando a la luna-largando los cuatro

Sólo Eli hizo ademán de irse pero al ver que los demás no se movían se quedó quieta. Vane los miró con aflicción.

-Mirad-dijo con amabilidad-sé que tenéis muchas preguntas pero ahora tengo que irme, si queréis hablad con Eli y lo que ella no pueda responder os lo explicaré yo mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Ninguno hizo nada

-Está bien, si sois capaces de estar despiertos hasta que vuelva responderé a vuestras preguntas esta misma noche

Todos seguian sin moverse y Vane empezaba a perder la paciencia:

-Escuchadme bien-dijo con rudeza-como no estéis los cuatro, es decir, vosotros cuatro. Quitaré a Griffindor cien puntos por cabeza lo que quiere decir que pérdereis cuatrocientos puntos y cualquier posibilidad de ganar la copa de las casas

-no te atreverás-dijo Hermione

-ponme a prueba-el tono de Vane era tan claro que Hermione fue la única que no salió corriendo.

Antes de que Harry se fuera Vane le susurró al oido:

-Sé bueno con Eli, es una gran amiga y lo ha pasdo mal. Verás como te cae bien en cuanto os conozcáis un poco.

Harry no contestó nada y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Tras un rato sin que ninguno dijera nada Harry decidió por fin romper el hielo y hablarla un poco

-¿De qué conoces a Vanesa?-la preguntó

-Fuimos juntas al colegio

-¡ah¿y cómo dijiste que te llamábas?

-Eli, bueno mi nombre completo es Elisabeth Marie Summers pero nadie me llama así

Harry no volvió a hablar en un buen rato

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común dijeron la contraseña y los tres miraron a Eli

-¿no váis a entrar?-preguntó ella

-¿y tú?-repondió Harry

-tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que os quiten cien puntos por mi culpa-dijo al tiempo que entraba delante de la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione

-tiene razón en lo de los cien puntos-la dijo Ron al mirarla

hermione solo resoplo.

Hermione soltó un resoplido y entró detrás de él


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

nada mas entrar en la sala comun hermione se subio a su cuarto sin mediar palabra y poco despues Ron tambien. Harry se quedo solo sentado en una butaca mientras Eli miraba el fuego entre ensoñaciones. Al cabo de un rato Eli miro a Harry y le pregunto

-¿por que no sacas el juego de ajedrez y me hechas una?

A Harry, que estaba pensando en sus cosas, esto le pillo de sorpresa y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Tras haber perdido dos veces seguidas Harry se sentia mas relajado y comenzo a hacerla preguntas:

-¿de verdad conocistes a Vane en el colegio?

-si, la conoci en mi unico curso en buxbeatouns y desde entonces fuimos inseparables

-¿tu unico curso?

-si, deje de estudiar antes de terminar primero. Me aburria.

-¡¿te aburrias!¿como puedes aburrirte en una escuela de magia?

-porque no tenian nada nuevo que enseñarme y porque queria conocer a fondo las artes oscuras y eso en el colegio no se aprende

Harry se la quedo mirando por la sinceridad de su respuesta

Antes de que Harry la hubiera hecho ninguna otra pregunta comenzo a sentirse cansado y se dejo caer sobre una butaca donde durmio con sueños intranquilos donde sonaba una cancion en su cabeza que el conocia pero no podia recordar. Al despertar se encontro en su cama medio vestido y sin las gafas puestas. Bajó a la sala comun buscando a Eli pero no la encontro y cuando fue a clase Vane se comporto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero lo que Harry no sabía es que Vane tampoco había dormido bien aquella noche: se había despertado en una habitación desconocida para ella y no pudo evitar ver a Hermione y su primo Kurt abrazados. Esa mañana fue temprano a buscar a Eli y se lo contó todo:

-Pase que mis primos siempre la estén liando-le dijo de mal humor-pero lo que no tolero es que intenten tomarme el pelo delante de mis narices como si tal cosa.-Vane añadió una blasfemia y prosiguió-se va a enterar este de quién soy yo.

Cuando terminó la clase fue en busca de Hermione pero Harry le salió al paso:

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Vane impaciente

-es por lo de ayer…

-¿te molestó que dijera que eras mi hermano? Porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-no, no es por eso.

-¿entonces?

-tu me dijiste que Eli era una buena amiga tuya pero cuando estuvimos a solas me dijo que dejó el colegio para aprender artes oscuras

-¿y?

-¿no te preocupa?

-no ¿de quién crees que lo aprendió todo?

Harry la miró muy sorprendido-¿de ti?

-Ojalá, en realidad yo sólo le enseñé un par de trucos fáciles que no son gran cosa.

Esta respuesta no pareció tranquilizar a Harry

-tranquilo-se apresuró a decir ella viendo la cara de angustia que se le estaba poniendo- si un mago usa las artes oscuras para hacer el bien ¿de verdad crees que podría ser peligroso?

-pero son artes oscuras

-¿y que más da? Alguien les puso el nombre de artes oscuras sólo porque le daba miedo investigar, yo creo que no es más que un eufemismo y tú deberías estar más de acuerdo que nadie

-¿por qué?

-¿acaso no hablas pársel, la horrible lengua de las serpientes que sólo hablan los magos tenebrosos?

-yo no elegí hablar pársel

-y Voldemort tampoco pero así es la vida-antes de que Harry replicara ella cambió de tema-¿has visto a la sabelotodo?

-¿a Hermione? Se fue a clase de Aritmancia.

-¿a clase de qué?... Bueno da igual, dime dónde está esa clase

-ni idea

-¿¡que!¿Y Ron tampoco lo sabe?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Vane se pasó la mano por la frente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-en cuanto la veas me la traes a mi despacho y la dices que me espere ¿hecho?

-Vale- dijo Harry sin mucha seguridad-pero por lo menos hasta la hora de comer nada

-da igual, tu sólo acuérdate de que venga a verme

-¿para qué?

-cosas de mujeres, y ahora larga o llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase.

Y dicho esto empujó a Harry fuera pero antes de que le cerrara la puerta en las narices Harry se acordó de una cosa más y volvió a entrar.

-¿y ahora que?-dijo ella con una mueca

-¿qué es eso de la noche de la resurreción?

-¡ah! ¿eso? Pues no es mas que una simple ceremonia que debería resucitar a Caín, el más poderoso de todos los vampiros, para que con él venga la noche eterna y la aniquilación de los humanos.

-¡¿y tú les ayudas!

-¡que va!-Vane le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad-llevo años recitando mal el conjuro a propósito pero ellos ni se enteran

-¿y que pasará cuando se enteren?

-no lo sé, supongo que se enfadarán bastante y no les culpo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en un momento de incómodo silencio hasta que Vane sin saber qué decir cerró la puerta. Y Harry la dejó que la cerrara.


	11. Chapter 11

holap, esto he cogido carrerilla porque se qeu alguien me lee pero no os acostumbreis muchas gracias a kaito por tomarse la molesti de dejarme un review con cada nuevo cap aunque solo sea pa meterme prisa XD no en serio te lo agradezco y sin mas cap 11 y todo el rollo de animo no lucrativo y el mundo de harry potter no es mio )las qeu podria liar si lo fuera XD)

CAPITULO 11

Aunque Harry creía que no vería a Hermione en toda la mañana se equivocaba. Ese día Hermione no se encontraba bien y tuvo que ir a la enfermería acompañada por Ron. En la puerta se encontró a Eli que pasaba de "casualidad". Claro que esto no era verdad, ni mucho menos. Eli y Dew (que también estaba enterada de las pesadillas de Vane) se habían estado turnando para vigilar la enfermería. Sabían que tarde o temprano Hermione aparecería y cuando lo hizo, Eli fue a buscar a Vane. Ella esperó a que Ron se fuera y entró, dejando que Eli vigilara la puerta.

Vane se acercó despacio. No creía que Hermione se alegrara de verla y prefirió pillarla de sorpresa. Se acercó al dosel de su cama. Y tras un último vistazo para comprobar que no había nadie descorrió las cortinas. En efecto Hermione no se alegró de verla.

-¿cómo estás?-preguntó amablemente

-largo

-Me alegro de que estés mejor

-¿Qué quieres?-la preguntó Hermione de mal talante

-venía a ver cómo estabas. Me tenías preocupada ¿sabes?

-y un cuerno

Vane había escogido con cuidado sus palabras pero decidió que era mejor ir al grano.

-Vale, tú no me preocupas me preocupa Harry y lo que hará cuando se entere de tu "rollo" con Kurt.

-¿de qué me estás hablando?

-te estoy hablando de que sé que Kurt te mordió ayer y de que os ví enrollaros y de que cómo no espabiles vas a acabar muy mal y Harry peor.

-¿Por qué metes a Harry en esto?

-Se ha metido él sólo.

-Aun así él no tiene nada que ver.

-¿tu estás tonta¿sabes lo que Harry se preocupa por ti? Eres su amiga y cómo se entere de que Kurt te está haciendo daño querrá venganza e irá a por Kurt pero cómo él es más grande le acabará dándo una paliza y eso no lo pienso tolerar.

-¿por qué te preocupas tanto por él?

-no cambies de tema.-dijo Vane al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado-¿dónde te mordió Kurt?

-eso no es asunto tuyo

-claro que sí, Kurt es mi primo lo que le atañe a él me atañe a mí

-no pienso decirte nada

-vale, lo adivinaré

Vane cogió del cuello a Hermione y la empujó contra la pared varios centímetros por encima del suelo y comenzó a buscar las dos cicatrices características de un mordisco y que ella tan bien conocía. Por fin a la altura del muslo izquierdo las encontró y soltó a Hermione.

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué?

-no te hagas la idiota, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo ¿cómo te hiciste estas marcas?

-en tu clase, con una poción que te salió mal

-¿te ha dicho Kurt que me digas eso?

-¡es la verdad!

-y yo soy la Virgen María

-olvídame

-¿cómo voy a olvidar esa cara de rata que tienes?

Hermione iba a contestar cuando apareció Eli corriendo sin aliento

-Viene Ron-dijo-y Harry con él

-perfecto tengo que hablar con los dos, vamos Eli

-¿y ella?-replicó señalando a Hermione

-¿Qué más da, hasta que anochezca no irá muy lejos y quedan horas. Vámonos.

A la entrada de la enfermería se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Dew. Primero Vane pidió a Dew que echara un vistazo a Hermione mientras ellos se iban y luego convenció a Harry y a Ron para ir con ella y con Eli al bosque prohibido para buscar lo único que, según Vane, podría ayudar a Hermione a la larga. Así que, unos a regañadientes y otros por voluntad, se dirigieron al bosque.

Una vez allí, Vane los condujo a través del bosque hasta llegar a un claro dónde crecían unas flores blancas.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Harry

-flor de ajo ¡puaj!-Vane se tapó la nariz-una asquerosidad pero la quitará a Kurt las ganas de morder nada.

-¿y que tenemos que hacer?

-recoger las flores, luego haremos un collar con ellas y se lo pondremos a Hermione

-¿y eso la va ayudar?

-¡claro, si apesta ajo ni dios va querer acercarse a ella y eso incluye a Kurt

-y de clase tampoco va a querer acercarse nadie

-bueno tampoco es que antes fuera muy popular

-¡recogemos las flores ¿o qué?-gritó Ron-este sitio no me gusta

-vale

Vane exhaló un suspiro y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con una vana expresión mezcla de esperanza y añoranza

-¿en que piensas?-le preguntó Eli

-nada, sólo busco nuestra flor

-no te alejes demasiado

-tranquila, conozco bien estos bosques

-¡lo decía por nosotros!

Pero parecía que Vane ya no escuchaba se alejaba poco a poco y Eli sabía que no habría manera de que volviera hasta que hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba así que se quedó cortando flores con Harry y Ron. Mientras las cortaba se puso a cantar una canción de cuna:

Garg liv nèx zuzx

Za rsekk mita

cims bèsx

Arman umc qalalzaq

lìx kurs kokkuzx

Ri e´kk za vesg xio

vùgim xio csaul

-¿qué es eso?-le preguntó Harry que se la había quedado mirando sorprendido de que ella conociera la canción que le había estado atormentando toda la noche.

-es el lenguaje del infierno-respondió ella muy seria-la lengua que Satanás usará para comunicarse con sus hijos cuando él inicie su reinado de terror en la tierra.

-me refería a la canción-le respondió totalmente pálido

-¡ah!...es una canción de cuna que Vane canta a todas horas y que se me ha pegao ¿porqué?

-¿y qué dice?-preguntó Ron antes de que Harry contestara

-pues no estoy muy segura porque la verdad es que tampoco lo he estudiado demasiado,

-¿pero más o menos?

-pues es una canción de cuna ¿Qué quieres que diga? Calla niño, no tienes porqué llorar

-yo te protegeré-la cortó Harry

-¿cómo lo has sabido?

-no lo sé, me vino así de pronto a la cabeza

-pero no es posible que entendieras la letra no es algo que se pueda aprender con un cursillo-se quedó callada un segundo hasta que pareció caer en la cuenta de algo-¡SERÀ ZORRA! Eli salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones.


	12. Chapter 12

hola, la verdad es qeu no estaba muy inspirada asi que este es un capitulo corto pero muy intenso asi que no te quejes XD (voy a empezar a hablar en singular porque solo una persona me lee y solo una persona me deja rewies auqnue sea para meterme prisa XD) advertencia este cap no es para fanaticos de dumblendore XD

CAPITULO 12

Vane estaba tumbada bajo un rosal con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Eli apareció. No pareció darse cuenta. Y Eli la saludó con un grito:

-¿PORQUÉ NO ME LO CONTASTE?

Vane no tardó en reaccionar:-sí que lo hice

-MENTIRA

-Al menos una parte si

-que morro tienes

-Es que no quería que se enterara

-¿y por eso no me lo cuentas?

-Es que eres algo bocazas-dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia

Mientras ellas discutían en el jardín en otra parte del castillo otras dos personas discutían también:

-¿En qué nos va ayudar colarnos en el despacho de una profesora para molestar a Potter?

-Ya te lo he dicho Draco, primero tenemos que cabrear a mi "hermana" y luego que esta discuta con Potter y sus amiguitos.-explicó Samanta con paciencia

-Me parece increíble que no se me ocurriera a mí

-Ya claro-murmuró ella sin que la oyera

-¿entramos?

-claro

Una vez dentro comenzaron a curiosear sin perdón revolviendo todo a su paso

-¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente?

-Un medallón de la madre de Vane.

Mientras curioseaban Draco encontró una vieja foto arrugada dentro de un libro.

-¿Este es quien creo que es?-preguntó

-Si

-¿Y cómo es que…

-…tiene una foto suya? Porque en realidad son hermanos

-¿qué?

-si, su madre era ¿cómo decirlo delicadamente? "Ligera de cascos" y le puso repetidamente los cuernos a su novio antes de casarse, de ahí nació Vane

-¿Y ella te lo contó?

-No seas idiota. Leí su diario, conozco toda la historia.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

-me parece que aún no, tenía miedo de contárselo porque pensaba que se enfadaría por haberle dejado abandonado en casa de sus tios

-Tengo una idea

-¿Contárselo todo? Ya se me ocurrió, por eso buscamos el medallón

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si se lo decimos no nos creerá y ella lo negará todo por eso tenemos que dejar que lo descubra él sólo

-¿Con un medallón cualquiera?

-Con un medallón cualquiera no, con el medallón de su familia, el que sólo se pasan de padres a hijos. Le enviaremos una nota firmada por Kurt, Loui y Adrian y cuando él lo vea irá a preguntarles y se lo contarán todo.

-¿Firmada por quién?

-Por nadie-Sam suspiró-anda dame papel y pluma y deja que yo lo organice todo

-¿No reconocerá la letra?

-No creo-reflexionó un segundo-por si acaso haremos que se la envien ellos mismos puedo imitar la letra de Vane ¡Dame el papel!

Y Sam comenzó a escribir mientras Draco la observaba. Luego volvieron a su sala común.

Vane y Eli seguían en el bosque. Los nervios estaban más calmados.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Ahora que de qué?

-¿Que qué piensas hacer?

-nada

-¿cómo que nada¿te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados?

-si

-¿cómo?

-Porque solía ir a verle por la noche a escondidas

-Lo sé

-Pero lo que no sabes es que Dumblendore me pilló y me dijo que no volviera.

-¿Y le obedecistes?

-¡claro¿sabes el miedo que puede llegar a dar?

-¡Pero si es un vejestorio!

-Ya lo sé, Dios que vergüenza, me da miedo un tío de la edad de mi abuelo.-Vane escondió la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Vamos no es para tanto, con ese careto a mí también me acojona a ratos.

Vane sonrió un poco. Y Eli aprovechó su racha para seguir:

-Mírale si está en los huesos, le viene un viento fuerte y se cae.

La sonrisa de Vane se ensanchó.

-Y se mueve como una tortuga seguro que tiene todos los huesos rotos ese no aguanta un escupitajo ¿te crees que va a ser capaz de hacer nada¡tú puedes con veinte como él!

Y entre nosotras… yo creo que tiene una barba tan larga para compensar su pequeño humm no sé si me entiendes.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Vane empezó a reirse y se tuvo que agarrar la tripa. Eli sonreía complacida. Le gustaba tener un público tan fiel.

-¿Sigues pensando quedarte de brazos cruzados?

-Ni hablar

-Así me gusta

Y ambas volvieron con Harry y Ron ya más relajadas, pero cuando llegaron a la enfermeria se encontraron con una Dew inconsciente y la cama de hermione vacia.

Y mientras toda esa actividad frenética se daba en el colegio, en la discoteca-cripta donde todo el mundo dormía, un vampiro moreno soñaba con su amante sueños de enamorado .


	13. Chapter 13

hola! ya volvi, quise hacerlo antes pero este trasto no me dejaba pero buenobien esta lo qeu bien acaba y en cuanto a la pregunta que me haces Kaito, te dire que creo qeu he dejado bastantes pistas a lo largo de toda la historia pero si todavia no lo tienes claro te dire que en el proximo cap se cuanta abiertamenete toda la verdad y alguien tendra que enfrentarse a una realidad que no esperaba uqe tension! XD bueno disfruta con el 13 que no es gran cosa pero eera necesario para qeu luego se entendieran otras cosas.

CAPITULO 13

Hermione seguia en la enfermeria cuando sintió que algo la llamaba. Se levantó dispuesta a responder a la llamada cuando tropezó con Dew en la entrada. Esta trató de detenerla pero sin pensárselo dos veces Hermione la golpeó en la cabeza con una lámpara. Y se marchó. Tras oir la historia Vane reflexionó un segundo. Sabía quien era el causante y decidió que ya era hora de volver a tomar el control.

-Vane ¿estás bien?-la preguntó Eli

-no, esto es demasiado, le he consentido demasiado y ahora tengo que detenerle

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo

-¿puedo ayudar?- preguntó Harry

-no, esto tengo que hacerlo sola

-tu sola no podrás

-es verdad pero eres demasiado joven para ver esto, solo Eli vendrá conmigo

Ron reprimió un ¡bien! y puso cara seria.

-vamos Eli

-si

Y ambas se encaminaron hacia el exterior no sin antes dejar a su otra amiga acostada en una cama vigilada por Harry y Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la cripta se detuvieron un segundo

-¿lo tienes?

-aquí está

Eli sacó un móvil de su bolsillo

-bien, es importante que me avises cuando deja de tener cobertura

Ella asintió y entraron.

Cuando Eli le dio la señal, en el cuarto de la discoteca al lado de donde estaban todos los ataúdes (mierda móvil). Vane entró en la otra habitación y comenzó a gritar:

-¡KURT¡KURT!

Del ataúd del medio salió el vampiro con cara soñolienta y sorprendido de ver a su prima

-¿Qué?

-¿dónde está?

-¿quién?

-lo sabes perfectamente

-no, no lo sé

-kurt, deja de tocar los cojones y dime donde está esa zorra con la que te ahs estado liando

-he Spaika- dijo Kurt golpeando un ataúd a lo lejos-creo que Vane quiere hablar contigo

-¡NO ME VACILES!

-no te estoy vacilando, es la única con la que me he acostado hace semanas

-no te creo, te he visto en mis sueños con la chavala del colegio que te dije que dejaras en paz

Kurt cayó en la cuenta de su error, la telepatía ya le había jugado malas pasadas antes. Vane le vió en estas cavilaciones y vio confirmados sus peores temores.

-dime ahora mismo dónde está

-¿o qué?

-o me chivaré al abuelo

-no te atreverás- kurt estaba pálido del miedo

-dime dónde está

-¡NUNCA!- ahora ya era una cuestión de orgullo

-tu mismo ¡ELI , DALE, YA CONOCES EL NUMERO!

Kurt se avalanzó sobre Vane y esta le dio una bofetada. Empezaron a forcejear mientras Eli marcaba. Al final Kurt se soltó de Vane y le quitó el móvil a Eli pero era demasiado tarde ya habían descolgado y alguien gritaba a través del auricular. Kurt colgó enseguida. Tanto Vane como Eli tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-estoy castigado un año ¡por tu culpa!

-haberla dejado en paz

-NO

-¿por qué?

-porque sabía que te jodería

-serás mamón

-y tu gilipollas

Habrían vuelto a pelearse si no hubieran aparecido Eli y Adrian trayendo a rastras a una Hermione que no paraba de forcejear. Miró a los tres primos y a Eli con odio.

-venga- dijo Vane tirando del brazo de Hermione- nos volvemos al colegio

-suéltame, yo contigo no voy a ninguna parte

Vane la soltó -¿y qué piensas hacer?

-Iré sola

-JA,

-no puedes impedírmelo

-¡anda que no!

-si me haces algo le contaré a Harry tu pequeño secreto

Vane miró a Kurt y a Adrian –chicos, sois unos bocazas

-a nosotros no nos mires, fue cosa de Loui

-eso, echadle la culpa al que no está-intervino Eli- pero que morro tenéis

-que va en serio

-kurt-dijo Vane con una media sonrisa- ninguno de nosotros habla en serio nunca

-ya –kurt se encogió de hombros

Vane dirigió la vista Hermione y se dio cuenta de que había salido corriendo en cuanto comenzó la discusión

-¡será mamona¡encima de que la salvo de un pervertido!

-EH, que estoy aquí

Vane no hizo caso de su queja

-Eli, vuelve con el capitán capullo y haz como si nada.

-vale

-nosotros no te podemos ayudar ahora a pleno día-dijeron Kurt y Adrian con fingida tristeza

-si, que pena-dijo Vane aunque sabía que era mentira-. Me basta con que dejéis de de molestar un rato ¿será pedir demasiado?

No esperó a recibir la respuesta. Prefirió no oirla y se despidió

-¡recuerdos a Harry!-gritó Adrian desde su ataúd antes de volver a dormirse.


	14. Chapter 14

vale, me equivoque, no se dice abiertamente hasta el 18 pero me parece que lo he dejado ya bastante claro que hay algo que une a Vane y a Harry y Kaito gracias por tus amables palabras pero no sabia que te cobraban por el espacio utilizado para escribir XD

CAPITULO 14

Hermione corrió por las calles de Homesgeade hasta llegar a una esquina donde se detuvo a recuperar el aliento segura de que no la habían seguido. Una sombra detrás de ella le agarró del hombro con fuerza y dijo:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Hermione soltó un grito y se dio la vuelta.

-¡TU!

Vane se aguantaba las ganas de mearse de la risa.

-si, yo

-¡TU!

-si, yo

-¿cómo demonios me has alcanzado tan rápido?

-¿tu que crees?

-que eres un demonio

-casi, casi, medio-demonio-dijo enfatizando el medio- pero gracias por participar en nuestro concurso

Vane se rió de su propio chiste. Hermione no sabía qué decir y se agarraba el pecho tratando de respirar. Vane se le acercó y ella se apartó instintivamente.

-si me tocas se lo diré a Harry

-adelante, seguro que tu lo convences más fácilmente

-¿Qué?

-pienso contárselo todo

-no

-si

-¿Qué pretendes?

-que vuelva con los suyos

-harry no es como vosotros

-pero su madre sí, nuestra madre mejor dicho-esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto antes de seguir-¿Qué preferirias¿que siguiera con su miserable vida en casa de los dursley? Esos ególatras insoportables que son incapaces de hacer nada sin recibir algo a cambio ¿eso quieres?

-en dos años será mayor de edad y podrá irse

-¿y luego qué? sin trabajo con el que pagar el alquiler ni familia a quién recurrir

-estamos Ron y yo

-¿y crees que eso le gustará?

-por supuesto

-claro, vivir dependiendo de otra persona es genial

-¿y crees que contigo será diferente?

-tenlo por seguro

-¿Por qué?

-porque yo soy su _familia, _y nadie me va apartar de él, no una segunda vez

Hermione la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Vane se mordió la lengua, había vuelto a hablar demasiado.

-haz lo que te de la gana- dijo de forma cortante antes de marcharse

Hermione se quedó un rato más allí sentada meditando las últimas palabras de Vane.


	15. Chapter 15

vale, culpa mia, el otro cap fue muy corto, se me fue la oya sorry este es mas largo 1001 palabras exactas XD

CAPITULO 15

Al llegar Vane y Eli al castillo fueron directamente al despacho de Vane sin pasar por la enfermeria.

-seguro que Dew estará bien-se autoconsolaba Vane mientras registraba la habitación

-¿Has visto algo?-Eli la sacó de sus pensamientos

-lencería y una pipa de maría pero del medallón ni rastro

-¿Dónde lo pusiste la última vez?

-¿no crees que ya lo habría mirado si me acordara?

-Hay, perdona, pero no la tomes conmigo

-lo sé, perdona pero me estoy poniendo de los nervios

-ya aparecerá, no te preocupes

Pero el medallón no iba a aparecer tan fácilmente. Kurt acababa de recibir la carta que Draco y Sam le habían enviado haciéndose pasar por Vane y todavía le duraba el enfado. Por lo que decidió esperar hasta que le se le hubiera pasado. Por supuesto el enfado no se le pasó, si no que encima aumentó cuando Vane prohibió a Harry que fuera de fiesta con él. Para empeorar las cosas, Vane se dedicó a montar guardias delante de su ventana para asegurarse de que Kurt no aparecía y no tentara a Harry a saltarse el toque de queda impuesto.

Así transcurrieron "tranquilas" varias semanas hasta que poco antes de navidad Vane se encerró en su despacho y se negó a salir.

-Tranqui-les dijo Eli-todos los años hace igual, para año nuevo se habrá acabado todo

Harry no estaba tranquilo, ni mucho menos, las últimas semanas no sólo había visto diferente a Vane si no también a Hermione e incluso a Draco y a Samantha. Harry sabía que había algo que todos ellos sabían pero que él ignoraba y quería enterarse. Lamentablemente no contaba ni con el apoyo de Ron (que no quería saber nada del asunto) ni de Eli (que se excusaba diciendo que eso no era realmente asunto suyo y que tendría que hablar directamente con Vane). Lo que hacía que estuviera como al principio ya que Vane no salía de su despacho ni a la hora de comer. Cada día que pasaba Harry estaba más preocupado y ni las palabras de consuelo de Dew, Eli o Ron podían hacer nada. Harry no paraba de preguntarse cómo podía ayudar, sabía que algo preocupaba a Vane y se preguntaba el qué.

Por fin, en nochebuena, se le ocurrió cómo podría enterarse de todo. En realidad no se le ocurrió realmente. Lo que en verdad pasó fue que Kurt lo llamó para otra de sus fiestas usando su telepatía. Harry sabía que él lo sabría todo, a fin de cuentas, eran primos. Y aceptó sin dudar.

Nunca estuvo seguro de qué pasó aquella noche. Algo en la bebida hizo que al día siguiente le dolieran las muelas y el estómago. Pero consiguió lo que quería: encontró un sobre cerrado sobre la pila de regalos al pie de su cama. "_Esto perteneció a tu madre",_ Harry no sabía en qué ayudaría tener eso a Vane pero no le importó. Examinó con cuidado el sobre que además de la nota llevaba dos firmas borrosas pero legibles. Harry lo abrió nervioso. Dentro había un medallón de plata con forma de estrella de cinco puntas rodeada por un circulo con la inscripción: sàga vlad raìs saeq kuv. Harry se lamentó por no poder traducirlo pero olvidó estos pensamientos cuando Ron se despertó. En ese momento decidió que era mejor guardarlo para no poner nervioso a su amigo.

Una vez terminaron de abrir sus regalos él y Ron bajaron a desayunar con Hermione. En el gran comedor, el cielo lucía despejado, cualquiera pensaría que aquél sería un espléndido día. Eli los saludó alegremente desde la mesa Griffindor y fueron a sentarse a su lado. Ni ella ni Hermione discutieron en todo el desayuno hasta que Eli se dio cuenta de que Harry llevaba puesto el medallón.

-¿qué es eso?-

-Un medallón

-eso ya lo se, lo que quiero decir es cómo demonios lo tienes tu

-era de mi madre

Eli se puso pálida con esas palabras y salió enfurecida.

-¿va enserio?-le preguntó Ron

-Kurt dice que sí

A su sola mención Hermione se atragantó

-Y Adrian me lo ha confirmado

Ahora fue Ron el que se atragantó.

-¿Has… ido… a hablar… con esos dos?-Le preguntó Hermione mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración

-¿por qué no? ellos aún creen que estamos emparentados

-peor aún, seguro que ahora te piden algún favor a cambio

-¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-mil cosas Harry, no puedes arriesgarte tanto

-¿por qué no?

-Porque no merece la pena

-para mí si

-¿pero por qué te estás tomando tantas molestias?

-por qué no, si no por quién- le corrigió Ron señalando la mesa de profesores a la que Harry miraba fijamente. En ella se encontraba Dew cabizbaja jugando con sus gachas.

-¿Qué intentas Harry?

-dejadme en paz

-¿no te estarás enamorando?

-No, pero algo en mi interior me dice que la ayude. Ahora dejadme solo.

Ron y Hermione se marcharon sin añadir una palabra y Harry se quedó jugando con sus gachas. El cielo se oscureció y Harry declaró que ese día iba a ser verdaderamente horrible.

No se equivocaba. Draco y Sam, artos de que su plan no diera sus frutos decidieron volver a los clásicos insultos no dejándole en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. Además, en todo el día no pudo hablar con Ron o Hermione, Dew le contagió su depresión y fue incapaz de encontrar a Eli. Cuando terminó el día Harry suplicó porque el sueño le venciera rápido. Y mientras el había pasado ese día tan horrible, el de Eli no fue mejor tratando de hablar con Vane. Cuando consiguió entrar (tras derribar la puerta) se encontró a Vane tumbada en la cama más pálida y más delgada de lo habitual. Ella la saludó sin recibir respuesta. Y trató de despertarla contándola que Harry tenía el medallón pero tampoco hizo nada. Luego, comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado en el colegio mientras ella no salía de su cuarto pero ni aún así. En todo el día el único sonido que articuló Vane fue David y Eli la miró con aprensión antes de irse.

-Ya han pasado tres años Vane ¿por qué no le olvidas?


	16. Chapter 16

hola, siento el retraso pero estaba un poco yo que se que se yo y no tenia gans de escribir bueno este cap no es muy alegre que digamos pero crei que era necesario para dejar algunas cosas un poco claras (o no XD) gracias a kaito por sus amables palabras como siempre prometo ir mas rapido al rpoxima vez

CAPITULO 16

Pasaron los días y llegó año nuevo. Pero Vane seguía sin reaccionar y eso preocupaba a todos. Especialmente a Eli que nunca había visto tan mal a su amiga. Harry tampoco estaba mejor, no se concentraba en sus estudios y no dejaba de mirar el medallón que llevaba siempre encima. Lo cual no gustaba a Ron y mucho menos a Hermione.

-Harry, deberías estudiar más, lo TIMOS están al caer

Harry asintió con la cabeza per siguió mirando tras el ventanal. Al darse cuenta de eso Hermione se enfureció y se lo llevó a rastras a la biblioteca.

Allí las cosas no mejoraron, Harry no sólo no prestaba atención sino que además impedía estudiar a Ron o Hermione que estaban demasiado preocupados por él. Por fin, Ron cerró los libros y habló con Harry sin rodeos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya es año nuevo

-¿Y?

-¿Habéis vuelto a ver a Vane?

-no

-Pues eso

-¿crees que hay alguna razón para que ella no esté aquí?

-si

-¿Cuál?

-no lo sé

-bueno-intervino Hermione-no creo que todos los profesores se queden aquí en navidad

-he estado pendiente todo el tiempo, Vane no ha salido de su cuarto en todas las vacaciones

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-porque lo sé, y punto

-Harry, ella ya es mayorcita, que se las apañe sola. Tu no porqué estar pendiente de ella si ha decidido pasar de todos

-es verdad- la apoyó Ron- se estuvo viendo a escondidas con mis hermanos para lo de sus bromas pero desde la noche de Halloween a pasado de ellos sin dar explicaciones

-tu la odias ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-la odias, lo sé, por eso no quieres que me preocupe

-lo que quiero es que te concentres en tus TIMOS

-No cambies de tema. Desde que estuviste en la enfermeria al has odiado cada vez más ¿PORQUÉ?

Madame Pince los regañó por gritar pero Harry no se calló

-¿Qué te hizo Hermione¿que fue tan horrible?

Hermione desvió la mirada

-HERMIONE MÍRAME

La bibliotecaria los volvió a regañar. Hermione seguía sin miarle

-Hermione- dijo, más calmado- por nuestra amistad, dime qué es lo que sabes

Hermione no habló en un principio. Las lágrimas lo hicieron por ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esa mujer te hará daño, deja que vuelva al infierno del que salió

Harry resopló con impaciencia mientras Ron se encogía de hombros. Recogió sus cosas y sin ni siquiera mirarles se marchó corriendo.

No paró de correr hasta que llegó a un pasillo que él consideró desierto. Allí se sentó y trató de recuperar el aliento. Cuando aparecieron Draco y Sam que empezaron con su retaila habitual de insultos y menosprecio por parte de ambos. Harry trataba de no escucharlos pero cuanto más seguían ellos, más ganas tenía Harry de coger su varita. Por fin se levanto e hizo un amago de coger la varita pero un último comentario de Draco con respecto a su madre borró todo sentido común por parte de Harry, al que se le ocurrieron mil maldiciones para echarle pero antes de que dijera una sola palabra un rayo rojo proveniente del medallón que Harry todavía llevaba dio de lleno en el pecho de Draco y lo dejó ko. Sam se le quedó mirando un instante sin saber qué hacer hasta que vio como Harry cogía el medallón entre sus manos.

-veo que tu hermanita te ha enseñado bien cómo usarlo

-¿qué?

Sam sonrió malévolamente. Era obvio que Harry no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

-Vane, tu hermanita, supongo que te habrá explicado el significado del medallón

-no

-¿en serio? Y yo que creía que los hermanos estaban para apoyarse. Supongo que no todos los hermanos son iguales ¿no? Por lo que veo tu hermana pasa bastante de ti

Harry no habló. Consideró un segundo sus palabras y volvió a salir corriendo mientras ella seguía sonriendo.

Harry corrió cuanto pudo sin saber hacía dónde le llevaban los pies. Cuando se fijó se dio cuenta de que iba de camino al despacho de Vane. Se paró en seco. Dio media vuelta. Corrió cuanto pudo.No podía huir de sus pensamientos. "no es posible", se decía "soy hijo único, Dumblendore no me habría dejado con los Dursley si hubiera habido otra opción. ¡Dumblendore!" ese nombre resonó en su cabeza y Harry volvió a desviar el rumbo. Llevaba todo el curso sin hablar con Dumblendore, con él habría sido todo más fácil. Ya estaba cerca de la puerta de su despacho cuando se chocó con Filch.

-Potter-dijo con su habitual mueca de desprecio-está prohibido correr por los pasillos y me han dicho que te has peleado con otro alumno, seguro que el director me dejará darte un castigo ejemplar.

Agarró a Harry de la camisa, tiró de él hasta la puerta de su despacho y le hizo pasar.

Allí Dumblendore los saludó con una cálida sonrisa y tras intercambiar unas palabras con Filch este se fue.

-¿quieres contarme tu que es lo que ha pasado Harry?

-verá profesor, yo estaba "hablando" con Draco y no sé cómo se disparó un rayo desde este medallón.

Harry se lo enseñó desde la lejanía y lo apretó contra su pecho cuando vio que Dumblendore se acercaba.

-No te lo voy a quitar-dijo Dumblendore adivinando sus miedos

-lo siento profesor, pero no quiero perderlo

-te entiendo ¿sabes a quién perteneció?

-me dijeron que era de mi madre

-¿y a estado 16 años sin dueño?

-ehhh… no lo sé

-deberías enterarte, un objeto cómo ese es difícil de encontrar y aún más de perder, quizá su antiguo dueño todavía lo busque. Y ahora si no te importa tengo asuntos que atender.

Harry salió del despacho con sus palabras aún sonando en su cabeza "¿en verdad era posible que ese medallón hubiera pertenecido a alguien más?" Mientras seguía pensando esto recibió una señal telepática de que alguien en los jardines lo buscaba.

-Si es Kurt-pensó- se va enterar de lo de la fiesta de navidad

Pero en el jardín no estaba Kurt sino su hermano Adrian que lucía ojeroso y preocupado. A pesar de todo. Saludó a Harry de manera afectuosa.

-¿Qué hay enano?- dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo tratando de parecer alegre-¿Qué te cuentas?

-¿qué haces aquí? Vane te matará si se entera de que estas en el colegio

-no se enterará, tenlo por seguro

-¿por qué¿qué es lo que la pasa?

-de eso quería yo hablarte ¿podemos escondernos en algún sitio privado?

Harry no quería que entrara en el colegio así que se lo llevó hasta los vestuarios del campo de quiddicht.

-¿qué le pasa a Vane?-preguntó Harry sin rodeos

-Es Kurt-Adrian tomó aire antes de seguir- él y Vane volvieron a discutir porque Vane había perdido su medallón y le echaba la culpa a Kurt. El caso es que no sé que ha pasado ahora pero Kurt la ha echado una maldición y ahora no para de tener pesadillas, por eso no puede despertar ni puede hacer nada para defenderse.

-¿y que quieres que haga yo?

-Habla con él. A mí ya no me escucha.

-¿y qué le digo?

-No lo sé, lo he intentado todo- Adrian no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas- Por el amor de los infiernos Harry, es tu hermana tienes que detenerle.

-Vane no es mi hermana

-¡NO HAGAS BROMAS CON ESO!-Ahora Adrian lloraba a lágrima viva- sé que dos hermanos pueden discutir o pelearse ¡míranos a Kurt y a mí¡o a Loui que no nos habla! Pero la sangre es más poderosa que todo eso y por tu sangre que vas a salvar a tu hermana

Y sin dar tiempo a que Harry replicara se lo llevó a rastras a la cripta-disco.


	17. Chapter 17

dire lo de siempre, gracias a la unica persona que me escribe rewies ya solo queda un cap, para que se diga abiertamente lo que todos sospechamos y apenas cinco para que termine esta historia y comience la segunda parte (si, hay segunda parte y tercera y si, van a ser tan bestias como esta XXD)

CAPITULO 17

Cuando llegaron hervía un gran bullicio dentro. Por lo que Harry captó, había gente importante trazando un plan de acción para atacar no sé a quién.

-Adrian-le llamó Harry mientras este le empujaba entre la multitud-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-El abuelo está negociando una alianza para con los magos.

-en serio? creia que no los tragaba

-y no lo hace, si todo lo que cuentan de ese mago no hubiera sido verdad el abuelo ya se lo habria cargado

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar que mago podia ser tan importante como para conseguir que no le mataran nada mas cruzar la puerta cuando le empezo a doler la cicatriz de manera tan horrible que tuvo que detenerse a mitad del camino. Adrian lo miro con procupacion.

-que pasa? te encuentras mal? quieres beber algo?

-ese...hombre...con el que estais haciendo negocios...como se llama?

Adiran lo miro un momento sorprendido y tardo en reaccionar.

-pues ahora que lo dices...no lo se. es mas, creo que nadie lo sabe. que raro.

-si, y aque es igual de raro que no tenga una nariz humana y sea increiblemente delgado

-SI! pero como lo sabes?

-porque lleva mas de una decada intentando matarme

Adrian puso los ojos como platos antes de decir nada

-entonces hay que avisar al abuelo, no puede relacionarse con ese tipo!

En eso Harry estaba de acuerdo pero no se atrevia a hacer frente "al abuelo" y que el decubriese toda la verdad. Por lo que opto por dar evasivas e inventarse una excusa

-primero tenemos que ayudar a Vane

-Ahora si hablas mi idioma-dijo Adrian contento

corrieron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a dos grandes puertas negras que Adrian presento con un solemne: mi cuarto.

-no buscamos a Kust?

-es que compartimos el cuarto, cuando son tan grandes es mas divertido compartir el cuarto. no crees?

-pues... si supongo

-ah, pues menos mal porque hemos traido aqui tu cama

-que?

-hombre, ya se que Vane ha dicho que nada de fiestas que estas de examenes pero digo yo que en verano querras venir no?

-eh...claro!

-biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Adrian elevo a Harry por encima de su cabeza sin ninguna dificultad y empezo a hacerle cosquillas, Cuanto mas gritaba Harry para, mas cosquillas le hacia Adrian. Hasta que un chico con melena rubia hasta los hombros les interrumpio.

-que es lo que demonios pasa?-pregunto de mal talante-ya tengo bastantes problemas sin tus gilipolleces

-perdona Loui, Harry y yo solo estabamos jugando

-...solo estabamos jugando-repitio el con voz repipi

-eh, no me imites

-...eh no me imites

-para

-...para

-PARA DE UNA PUTA VEZ

-...para de una puta vez

-ME CHIVARE

Adrian salio corriendo y Loui se carcajeo de el un buen rato hasta que reparo en Harry.

-y tu quien eres- pregunto

-ah...yo...si...Harry...me llamo Harry Potter, se suponia que Adrian y yo veniamos a ayudar a Vane

el rostro de Loui se dulcifico para luego pasar a una expresion triste

-veras Harry...- Loui poso la mano en el hombro de Harry de forma casi paternal-el caso es... que nadie puede ayudar a Vane esta condenada a tenr pesadillas eternamente

-que!-Harry se separo de Loui con brusquedad

-Kurt la hecho una maldicion y ahora ha perdido el control, no hay manera de despertarla

Harry tardo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo fue para salir corriendo.

-HARRY, PARA, CALMATE-grito Loui, pero Harry no le escucho. Corrio y corrio hasta que choco con alguien y cayo al suelo. Cuando levanto la mirada se ncontro con la de Adrian que tenia los ojos completamente rojos de llorar

-no te desanimes Harry- dijo- encontraremos la forma de ayudarla

Harry asintio con la cabeza y ambos se encaminaron hacia el exterior. Una vez Adrian quiso seguir hasta el castillo y Harry no se nego, le gustaba que Adrian estuviera tan preocupado por Vane, le gustaba compartir su pena.

De camino al castillo, las tripas de Adrian resonaron repetidas veces.

-Perdona Harry- dijo una de ellas- aun no he cenado. No habra nadie de tu clase que te caiga muy mal para que me lo pueda comer verdad?

Adrian lo dijo de una forma tan comica que Harry no pudo mas que seguirle la broma

-no, lo siento, pero quizas puedas cazar algo en el bosque

Harry esperaba alguna replica pero Adrian no dijo nada. Se habia llevado la mano a la frente como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo y una sonrisa aparecio en su cara.

-creo que se como ayudar a Vane

-que?

-ven corre

Adrian tiro de su brazo y hecho a correr, entro en el castillo y recorrio todos los pasilllos hasta el despacho de Vane como si hubiera vivido ahi toda su vida.

Cuando llego al despacho de Vane se topo con Eli que habia vuelto a intentar hablar con ella. Adrian paso sin nisiquiera saludarla y cuando ella trato de hablar con el la cerro la puerta en las narices.

-Por que has hecho eso?-pregunto Harry

-porque no quiero que me vea haciendo esto

-el que?

-ayudar a Vane

-pero si ella tambien quiere ayudarla!

-ya, pero no creo en que este de acuerdo en que este sea el mejor camino

Antes de qeu Harry dijera nada mas, se hizo un corte en el brazo y lo acerco a los labios de Vane. Durante un instante dejo de temblar, y aunque no abrio los ojos comenzo a beber con ansia y Harry vio como todos sus musculos se tensaban concentrandose en aquel rojo manatial. Al cabo de poco, Adrian tuvo que obligarla a dejar de beber y ella volvio al estado vegetativo en el que estaba sumida en un principio. Harry miro a Adrian. Se veia palido y ojeroso pero sonriente:

-ves? He conseguido que reaccionara, pero creo que necesitara mucho mas para despertar, intentare convencer a Kurt y a Loui de que es la mejor idea

Se levanto despacio y tuvo que precisar la ayuda de Harry pero su sonrisa seguia ahi.

-no te preocupes enano, salvaremos a tu hermana

Le revolvio el pelo y salio por la puerta donde seguia Eli montando guardia tratando de saber que estaba pasando ahi adentro. Adrian no hablo y viendo su cara demacrada Eli temio preguntar y se quedo mirando el suelo. Harry se paro junto a ella sin decir palabra y la tomo de la mano. Ella levanto la mirada y se encontro con los ojos de Harry que se veian cristalinos y de un verde puro como si una fuerza invisible emrgiera de ellos. Y sin previo aviso,la dio un casto beso en la mejilla cerrando la puerta tras de si sin darla tiempo a reaccionar. Queria contarla mil cosas pero no habia tiempo, estaba determinado y viendo el estado en que habia quedado Adrian era justo pensar que el quedaria peor y habia decidido no esperar mas. Cogio el mismo arma que uso Adrian y se hizo un corte muy semejante en el brazo. En cuanto la primera gota rozo los labios de Vane todos sus musculos se tensaron a la vez y se abalanzo sobre el brazo de Harry. Este sintio como las fuerzas le abandonaban a cada sorbo y sintio cercana su muerte cuando Vane abrio los ojos de golpe y se separo de el con brusquedad. Su respiracion era rapida y sus movimientos algo torpes pero su mente estaba dispuesta y los ojos le centelleaban. Miro a Harry un instante para luego arrancar la puerta y huir.

Fuera seguia Eli en estado de sock. Miro sorprendida a su amiga y seguidamente miro a Harry

-Que es lo que has hecho?- pregunto


	18. Chapter 18

siento michisinmo la tardanza me olvide por completo peor este es un cap ams o menos normalito paar que no so qeujeis no como los ultimos que me qeudaron mu cortos :P

CAPITULO 18

Vane corria a traves del bosque tan rapido como podia. Lo cual era mucho. Porque la mezcla de sangre de Adrian y Harry la hacia sentirse mas viva que nunca provocandola a la vez un sentimiento de alegria y culpa. Se habia prometido a si misma que pasara lo que pasara jamas tocaria a su hermano pero viendo el poder de su sangre sabia que le esperaba un gran futuro. Y cada vez que ese pensasmiento cruzaba su cabeza una misteriosa fuerza la empujaba a correr mas rapido hasta llegar a la cripta donde encontro a la entrada al Abuelo ultimando los detalles del acuerdo con Voldemort.Vane sintio un acceso de ira irreprimible por todo lo sufrido por su hermano y sin pararse a reflexionar golpeo a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas. Este apenas se tambaleo. Pero esos segundos de despiste le valieron a Vane para coger al Abuelo del brazo y empujarle hacia dentro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Por todos los demonios Vane!-grito enfurecido- se puede saber que haces?

-Evitar que hagas tratos con el asesino de mi madre

-que mania, para ti todo el que no es un santo es un asesino

-no, va en serio Abuelo

-Vane por favor, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso, olvidalo

-NO QUIERO

-sabes que es lo mejor, no puedes vivir en el pasado

-pero tampoco puedes ignorarlo, como haces tu-Vane lo miro acusadoramente

-mira no quiero discutir ahora contigo, vale?

-si no em crees- Vane sabia que se arrepentiria de decir esas palabras pero debia hacerlo

-si no em crees-repitio-preguntale a Harry

-que Harry?

-el penultimo de tus ocho nietos... mi hermano menor

Ante esta revelacion el Abuelo puso los ojos como platos y durante un breve instante no dijo nada.

-como le has encontrado?

-el me encontro a mi

-pero sigo sin entender como

-la sangre llama a la sangre Abuelo

-no,no me refiero a eso, me refirero a como demonios os habeis encontrado, ese viejo mago loco me prometio que Harry estaria a salvo y no lo esta con vosotros cerca

-QUE! TU LO SABIAS? Y NO ME CONTASTE NADA?

-pues claro, Harry no es como vosotros, a el le domina su lado humano no podia arriesgarme a que se quedara con nosotros

Vane estaba a punto de estallar, todo este tiempo creyendo que todo habia sido obra de los estupidos magos y ahora resulta que su Abuelo estaba tambien metido en el ajo.

-VOY A MATARTE

-Bueno, como veo que no estas de humor mejor me voy- y dicho esto desaparecio en el aire

-ARRGGGG

-Y para que lo sepas-dijo reapareciendo- no me gusta nada ese Voldemort y en cuanto obtenga lo que quiero puede darse por fiambre jaja fiambre lo coges? asi que por eso no te procupes- y desaprecio tan repentinamente como habia aparecido

-MALDITA SEA-Vane respiro profundamente tratando de clamarse- y ahora donde estara Eli? esto tengo que contarselo

Pero Eli no iba a aparecer esa noche para hacer de mejor amiga, estaba demasiado feliz en las cocinas haciendo de enfermera de Harry. Este habia perdido mucha sangre y entre beso y beso le ayudaba a tragar la comida.

-en que leches estabas pensando?

-en ayudar, estaba cansado de esperar de brazos cruzados

-eso es muy noble cielo, pero podrias haber acabado muy mal

-lo se, pero pense que merecia la pena

-porque?

-no lo se, se que hay algo que hace que ella no sea una extraña para mi, pero no se el que, tu lo sabes verdad?

-si-confeso-pero creo que deberias oirlo de boca de ella cuando vuelva

-y cuando sera eso?

-no tengo ni idea, tenia una cara muy rara cuando la vi salir corriendo

-crees que puedo haberla hecho daño?

-jaja

-que es tan divretido?

-nada, cielo, nada- mintio mientras pensaba como le explico el colocon que le provoca a un vampiro beber la sangre de un pariente?

Vane no tardo en aparecer pero cada vez que harry trataba de hablar con ella esta le responida con evasivas y miraba hacia otro lado. Y Eli no ayudaba. Harto de ese juego entre las dos Harry decidio tomar las riendas y arrinconarla en su despacho para obligarla a hablar. Sabia que algunas tardes se las pasaba enteras haciendo el vago en su despacho. Solo tenia que esperar.

La espera se hizo mas larga de lo qeu hubiera creido posible pero por fin una tarde la vio dirigirse sola a su despacho y alli tumbarse comodamente sobre su escritorio (si un sitio un poco raro pero ella es un poco rara no?). Harry se acerco despacio a la puerta cuando vio que Eli y Dew estaban con ella. Parecia que Eli tenia algo importante que contarle y asiq Harry decidio escuchar.

-Vane-dijo Eli-cuanto tiempo vas a estar asi?

-tumbada, pos mas o menos toda la tarde

-no te hagas la loca, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

-sabes para ti es muy facil porque le comes los morros pero yo no se si le gusto, si me odia, si cree que soy buena profesora,mala o que! asi que no me culpes por no querer arriesgarme a que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra

-vamos Vane, no es tan dificil-intervino Dew-solo tienes que plantarte delante de el y decirle:Harry, somos hermanos tu madre se caso con mi padre y cuando este murio me dio en adopcion y se caso con el tuyo, luego, el abuelo creyendo que era lo mejor para los dos hizo un trato con dumblendore para que te quedaras con tus tios a salkvo de nuestros primos y de Voldemort. Y ya esta, es como una tirita, cuanto mas rapido mejor.

Un golpe seco hizo que todas miraran a la puerta donde se podia ver a Harry en estado de shock tirado en el suelo.

-HARRY!

-MIERDA!

-Dew, te mato

Todas se acercaron a Harry que se levanto repentinamente y se alejo de ellas.

-Harry, cielo, calamte-le decia Eli

-oye siento no habertelo contado antes, es que no sabia como te lo tomarias

-que no sabias como me lo tomaria- repitio el despacio- veamos, 16 años engañado, creyendo que estaba solo ene l mundo y cuando por fin aparece alguien para salvarme esta decide no hablar y seguir dejandome solo COMO CREES QUE ME LO VOY A TOMAR?

-Harry,calmate-comenzo a decir Vane

-COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE ME CALME EN UN MOMENTO ASI?

-Harry, Vane tiene razon gritando no solucionaras nada

-TU CALLA, todo este tiempo sin decirme nada, que valor

-te dije que era mejor que te lo contara ellla

-y cuanto mas habria tenido que esperar?

-por eso vinimos a hablar con ella, creiamos que ya habia esperado demasiado

-en serio? por si no os habeis dado cuenta estamos en marzo, si no me hubiese puesto a espiar habria llegado a final de curso sin enterearme

-No habria dejado que eso pasara- intervino de repente Vane

-y como se que eso es verdad?

-porque tu llevas dieciseis años sin saber que tienes una hermana, yo llevo casi el mismo tiempo sabiendo que tengo un hermano pero sin poder hacercarme a el y eso es mucho mas doloroso, creeeme

Harry no dijo nada dolo solto un suspiro y miro a Vane a los ojos

-y ahora que?la pregunto

-tu decides, ahora que ya sebes la verdad si quieres podemos intentar ser una familia y si no quieres no pasa nada, yo estare de acuerdo con la decision que tomes

-puedo reflexionar un poco?

-claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites, ahora que ya lo sabes no tengo prisa

-vale, pues, ya te contestare

-vlae

Harry ya se alejaba cuando se dio una vuelta una vez

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-lo que sea

-Adrian y los demas, en verdad son primos mios?

-tecnicamente no, porque son los hijos de los hermanos de mi padre pero a ellos los tecnicismos les importan un rabano, si decides ser mi hermano sera bienvenido tambien en su casa

-ah, vale

Harry camino tan despacio como pudo camino a la torre griffindor, tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar y queria estar solo. Al final dio media vuekta y se dirigio al campo de quiddicht y se sento entre las gradas de griffindor. Asi llevaba un rato sumido ne sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba en frente de el.

-hola-lo saludo-tu tambien necesitas pensar?

-si, oye Ron, tu llevas bien con todos tus hermanos?

-si, bueno, Percy es demasiado pomposo y nos aburre a todos y las bromas de Fred y George a veces son muy pesadas pero la mayor parte del tiempo estamos bien

-y nunca has querido no tener hermnaos?

-no, bueno, casi nunca, escepto cuando tengo que usar sus cosas viejas o cuando me comparan con ellos

-y que harias si pudieses elegir?

-me quedaria con todos, se que muchas veces me quejo pero no es divertido estar solo

-ya

-a que vienen todas esta preguntas?

-a nada-mintio Harry- a nada, y tu porque estas aqui?

-me preocupa Hermione, se la ve muy alterada y hulle de Vane como de la peste, porque crees que sera?

-quizas porque odia que la lleven la contraria y vane lo hace constantemente

-no lo creo, me parece que ella sabe algo que nosotros no

-quizas, supongo que nos lo contara cuando crea que es el momento

-si, supongo

Y ambos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos.


	19. Chapter 19

este es un cap bastante cortito pero muy intenso porque por fin dos generaciones se encuentran por decirlo asi y harry toma una decision disfruta y por favor cambaime un poco las frases de tus reviews, gracias

CAPITULO 19

Los dias pasban y Harry seguia sin saber que hacer, pero Vane no le metia ninguna presion aunque habian perdido la familiaridad al hablarse y ella ahora lo trataba como a un alumno mas con un tono de total monotonia en su voz. Harry se preguntaba si decidia no ser hermano suyo le seguiria tratando con la misma frialdad o si por el contrario solo se comportaba asi para no presionarle y cuando tomase una decision volverian a ser amigos, despues de todo ella dijo que estaria de acuerdo con lo que el dijera. Pero era eso verdad? de verdad estaba dispuesta a volver a perder a su hermano despues de tanto tiempo? acaso trataria de hacerle daño si le daba una respuesta negativa? Harry no sabia que hacer y Eli no ayudaba. Mejor dicho, Harry no queria que le ayudara. L e habia sentado muy mal eso de que no se lo contara asi que reuia de ella igual que de Hermione y Ron. Del unico que no podia huir era de Adrian que se metia noche si, noche tambien en sus pensamientos para tratar de "ayudarle" a su manera dicendole que fuera a hablar con el Abuelo. Asi fueron pasando los dias y esos dias se convirtieron en semanas y antes de darse cuenta ya habia pasado mas de un mes sin saber que hacer. Estaba aburrido. No sabia a quien acudir, creia que esto superaba incluso a Dumblendore.

Una noche, por fin supo que hacer.Adrian le habia insistido en ello muchas veces y comenzo a pensar que no era tan mala idea. Estaba deseperado. Se concentro con todas sus fuerzas y grito mentalmente, -ABUELO, ABUELO-

-Que?-respondio una voz desde el exterior

Harry se sobresalto, se acerco a al ventana y alli estaba. O al menos eso supuso Harry ya que era el unico ser que habia en la ventana pero no parecia realmente un abuelo normal de esos con cachaba y alitosis. Este a pesar de tener el pelo gris parecia joven y la arrugas eran minimas como si apenas pasase de los cuarenta y pico.Vestia trajeado pero con la camisa abierta y la corbata holgada, como si viniera de otra parte. Le sonrio a Harry mostrandole una dentaudra perfecta antes de llevarse un pitillo a la boca. Hecho un par de caladas y volvio a mirar a Harry que no salia de su asombro.

-Que?-repitio- porfin estas dispuesto a oir la voz de la experiencia?

Harry no contesto y el Abuelo comenzo a reir

-Anda, sal tunante, que te vea bien

Sin saber como ni porque Harry abrio la ventana y se sento en el risco y el Abuelo le hizo un hueco al quedarse flotando contra la pared.

-Asi que aun no te has decidido. Eh?-pregunto

-no,

-bueno chaval, te dire una cosa, he estado casado dos veces y he tenido muchas amantes y sigo sis entender demasiado a las mujeres pero de una cosa esoty seguro, siempre estan dispuestas a darte una segunda oportunidad.

-como esta tan seguro?

-mira, tengo 150... no 170, espera... si estuvimos casados 35 años entonces tengo que tener 120?Bueno, no lo se. No se cuantos años tengo exactamente pero si se que he vivido como cinco vidas humanas y eso es tiempo suficiente como para aprender un par de secretos sobre la vida

-como?

-errar es humano

-y que mas?

-que lo bueno de los errores humanos es que siempre se pueden corregir

-ya esta?

-si bueno, eso y que si quieres hablar con tu hermana mejor que corras porque han secuestrado a sus amigas y se ha embarcado ella sola en una mision suicida para rescatarlas asi que no te queda mucho tiempo

-QUE?

-que han secuestrado a sus amigas y sera mejor que corras

-Quien?

-El Voldemort ese de los cojones, parece ser que tu novia era un topo y la han pillado

-Maldita sea

-han ido en esa direccion hacia unas antiguas cuevas abandonadas

Harry fue a despertar a Ron y para cuando los dos estuvieron listos el Abuelo ya se habia marchado

-tranquilo-dijo Harry-se a donde han ido, busca a Hermione y nos reuiniremos abajo, yo voy a despejar el camino

-vale

Y cada uno se fue por su lado.


	20. Chapter 20

bueno,. tarde un poco pero aqui esta el cap 20 y anteultimo, jesus no me lo creo xxD y me lo crrere menos cuando empiece con la segunda parte que se titulara "Harry Potter y la herencia de los Vlad" porque si creiais que la familia de vane estaba mal de la cabeza esperad a conocer a los que faltan xxD gracias por tus amables palabras como siempre kaito

CAPITULO 20

Mientras Vane corria por los multimples "pasillos" de las cuevas abandonadas no dejaba de preguntarse como habia podido pasar y no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones contra el que hubiese delatado a su amiga. si lo cojo lo mato repetia una y otra vez sin darse cuenta de que se metia en la boca del lobo.

Poco detras de ella o mucho, en realidad en ese laberinto de tuneles no se podia estar muy seguro. La seguia Harry con Loui a la cabeza y Kurt y Adrian detras. Tanto Ron como Hermione habian decidido que buscar a los profesores era lo mejor que podian hacer. Harry no les culpaba, con kurt tirandole los tejos a ella y adrian tirandole los tejos a el no iba ser precisamente voldemort lo mas preocupante. Por fin llegaron a una zona mas grande que todo lo anterior visto y en la que se encontraban varios cuerpos sin vida.

-obvio Vane estuvo aqui-atino a decir Loui

-lo dices por los cuerpos?-pregunto Kurt cinico

-no, por ese cartel escrito con sangre que dice "vane estuvo aqui"

-donde?

-picaste

Kurt trato de golpear a su hermano mayor y Harry tuvo que ponerse en medio. Les habia perdido el miedo y de repente les vio como lo que eran: tres hermanos. Ni mas ni menos.

Adrian lo desperto de sus pensamientos gritando: tenemos un problema!. Cuando todos le alcanzaron se dieron cuenta de que hablaba. Habia dos caminos posibles y no habia ninguna marca que les indicara cal era el que ella habia escogido. Tras una larga discusion, Kurt y Adrian fueron por la izquierda y Loui y Harry por la derecha. Ambos siguieron corriendo tanto como podian hasta que llegaron a una sala gigantesca con diversos postes de piedra que nadie sabia como habian resistido el paso del tiempo y al final del pasillo se veian dos figuras peleando. Una de ellas caminaba por el techo y la otra no paraba de lanzar maldiciones sin atinar demasiado. A pesar de todo se veia claramente que la persona del techo estaba empezando a cansarse. Cuando se acercaron mas Harry pudo distinguir claramente de quien se trataba aunque ya se lo habia imaginado.

-VANE!-grito sin poder resistirse lo qeu provoco la desconcentracion de esta y que un hechizo le diera de lleno joder se limito a decir mientras caia siendo recogida justo a tiempo por loui antes de que se partiera los huesos.

-muy bien voldemort, esto es entre tu y yo-dijo harry poniendose delante de loui que sujetaba a una tambaleante Vane

-si asi lo quieres te matare a ti primero-dijo voldemort con voz socarrona

-no vas a matarme, ya has hecho bastante y voy a pararte los pies

-que valiente te me has vuelto, no hablabas asi cuando mate a aquel idiota uqe vino contigo al cementerio

-eso fue dieferente, me pillaste por sorpresa pero no volvera a pasar

-eso ya lo veremos AVDA KEDABRA!

harry salto y se oculto detras de una de las multiples columnas que por alli habia

-EXPELLIARMUS!-grito sin acertar a ningun blanco

Voldemrot repitio su maldicion y harry volvio a saltar. Sabia que a la defensiva no conseguiria nada pero no sabia con que enfrentarse a voldemort. Mientras, Vane lo miraba impotente sin ocurrirsele como ayudar a su hermano cuando Loui la miro sonriente.

-en que piensas?-pregunto

-en qeu nunca ganara una pelea limpia

-semos dos-dijo ella malhumorada-a donde pretendes llegar?

-a que si no podemos ganar una pelea limpia habra que hacer trampas

Ella comprendio y asintio sonriente.

Harry estaba cada vez mas exausto y parecia que voldemort apenas si sudaba sin embargo. Cuando aprecio una criatura gigantesca de lo mas extraña. Tenia dos piernas de varios metros de largo y varios brazos de la msima longitud. Todo el cuerpo lleno de pelo excepto la cabeza que estaba totalmente calva y en donde se veian relucir varios pares de ojos. Voldemort ataco a aquella criatura con todas sus fuerzas pero parecia que esta apenas se inmutaba y se dedico a agolpearle sin piedad. segun avanzaba la pelea se veia como voldemort perdia sus fuerzas pero la criatura tambien y llego un momento en que apenas si podia moverse sucediendo un sorprendente cambio:las piernas y los brazos encogieron hasta desaparecer la mayoria, el pelo tambien desaparecio y los pares de ojos extras volviendo a ser cubierta con el pelo castaño habitual. Harry miro soprendido, aquella cosa que lo habia estado protegiendo no era otra que su...por fin se atrevio a decirlo, hermana. Voldemort los miro furioso y cansado, pero mas lo primero que lo segundo y ahora que ella no podia moverse estaba decidido a darles el golpe de gracia a ambos antes de que las voces de Dumblendore y los otros profesores sse hicieran mas cercanas. Lanzo la que seria su ultima maldicion (que para su desgracia solo impacto en Vane y ni se inmutolo que le dejo muy sorprendido) y salio corriendo.

-tarde o temprano os enviare al infierno

-ya estube y me hecharon por tocahuevos-respondio Vane divertida antes de desmayarse

Harry queria seguir a voldemort ahora que estaba debil pero le preocupaba mas Vane. Trato de despertarla desesperadamente pero no hubo manera. Cuando estaba a punto de realizar un ultimo y deseperado intento de despertarla aparecio Eli y tiro de el tratando de sacarlo de la cueva antes de que se derrumbara.

-como escapaste?

-kurt y adrian me encontraron, luego te cuento

Por el camino se encontraron a los aludidos que llevaban en brazos a un tambien desmayado loui y se encotraron Dumblendore a mitad de camino

-donde esta el?

-huyo, no se por donde

-etsa bien ya nos ocuparemos mas adelante

-hay que llevarlos a la enfermeria

-Poppy ya esta sobraviso no te preocupes


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Hacia mas de una semana que Loui se habia levantado y desoyendo los consejos de Madame Pomfrey se habia dado el piro. Sin embargo Vane seguia sin moverse, todas las noches Harry la visitaba a escondidas encontrandose a menudo con alguno de los tres hermanos. Una noche se atrevio a preguntar

-porque no hacemos lo de la ultima vez?

-vamos a hacerlo-contesto Loui paciente-pero tenemos que esperar un poco mas, al menos doce hechizos impactaron sobre ella y aunque sea fuerte creo qeu dormir no la viene mal

-y cuanto mas tendremos que esperar?

-eso tendra qeu decidirlo el Abuelo cuando venga

Justo en ese momento aparecio el nombrado y saludo a todos sus nietos con un abrazo dejando uno especialmente fuerte para Harry.

-vamos a despertarla ya?-pergunto el con toda la mala educacion que implcaban sus palbras

-si-dijo el divertido por el desparpajo del chico

Dicho y hecho. En apenas unos minutos Vane habia tenido la cena mas abundante uqe habia tenido nunca por cortesia del Abuelo y se encontraba saltando en la cama de la enfermeria

-si pudiera bailaria por el techo-dijo

-y poruqe no puedes, te vi caminando por el techo de la cueva

-no me viste, creiste verme

-que quieres decir?

-te lo esplicare pero es un secreto nadie qeu no sea de la familia excepto Eli lo sabe asi qeu jurame no contarselo a nadie

-lo juro-dijo el con una voz muy segura

-vale, recuerdas todas esas cosas raras que me viste hacer en verano como lo de volar o atravesar muros?

-si

-todo mentira

-como? yo te vi hacerlo

-vuelves a confundir ver con creer ver, yo no hago nada de eso:ni vuelo, ni atrvieso muros ni na de na' todo son meras ilusiones

-ilusiones?

-ilusiones- mira tu mano

Harry miro s mano que derrepente se empezo a descomponer a velocidad alrmante hasta que los huesos se conviriteron en polvo. Harry no pudo reprimir un grito. Los demas rieron, ellos tambien habian picado en las ilusiones de Vane.

-mira otra vez-dijo ella simplemente

harry volvio a mirarse la mano. Estaba como siempre, hasta el ultimo pellejo mordido. Harry estaba sorprendido.

-que ha pasado?

-nada, solo una simple y tonta ilusion

-pero yo lo vi

-tu solo viste lo que yo queria que vieras

-entonces todo lo qeu haces todo el tiempo son meras ilusiones?

-no todo, pero si la mayoria

-entonces aquella criatura en que te conversiste?

-eso fue cortesia de Loui-el aludido inclino la cabeza-tiene el poder de alterar el cuerpo de cualquier cosa viva como se le antoje

-asombroso, y vosotros?-dijo mirando a Kurt y a Adrian

-kurt posee el don de la telepatia, puede leer la mete de cualquiera y luego enviarnos mensajes a nuestro cerebro

-como Adrian?porqeu el me ha estado hablando muchas veces

-bueno la verdad es que con Adrian no estamos seguros, porque se supone que todos los primos estamos conectados mentalmente asi qeu no hace falta telepatia ni nada para hacernos llegar cualquier tipo de mensaje pero tampoco a desarrollado ningun poder especial asiq eu estamos esperando

-tampoco tenemos prisa porque aun es joven-añadio el Abuelo

-como de joven?-quiso saber Harry

-teneis la misma edad-dijo Vane riendo ante la cara de sorpresa de harry

-pero si me saca una cabeza!

-es que en esta familia todos somo bastante altos, no te preocupes canijo, ya creceras, digo yo

Todos rieron ante este comentario pero Loui tuvo que estropear la diversion.

-Amanece

-es verdad-corroboro Vane-teneis que iros

Los chicos se despidieron y Vane se recosto en su cama. Harry se quedo sin saber que decir.

-y tu que vas a hacer?-le pregunto Vane. Harry habia estado temiendo esa pregunta durante todo aquel tiempo pero por ifn tenia la respuesta

-quiero llamarte hermana. Y quiero que tu tambien me llames hermano.

Vane lo abrazo lo con fuerza y le obligo a tumbarse en la cam con ella hermanito no paraba de decir. Cuando al dia siguiente llego Eli con Dew para su inspeccion matutina se encontraron con ambos dormidos abrazados y con la almohada de Vane empapada por las lagrimas.

Los dias pasaron y llego el ultimo dia de clase. Ron y Hermione ya habian asimilado el parentesco entre ambos y por alguna extraña razon ni Draco ni Sam molestaron el resto del curso. Harry sospechaba que sus nuevos primos tenian algo que ver pero de estas sospechas no dijo nada a nadie.

-al final que haras este verano?-le pregunto finalmente Ron durante el viaje de vuelta en el tren

-Vane llego a un acuerdo con los McHany, ella se queda a vivir en la casa y realquila las habitaciones sobrantes, la mitad del dinero es para ella y la otra mitad para los McHany

-y tu?

-Vane dice que me reservara un cuarto para mi solo y que podre elegir el que quiera

-entonces podremos irte a visitar en verano sin miedo a que tus tios se nos coman vivos o algo asi?

Harry asintio con la cabeza y nadie dijo nada mas no querian estropear la perfecta ilusion que se habia formado en es momento.

FIN a que todavia no te lo crees? XD tres años pero por fin termine XD


End file.
